Vestroia of Mayham
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: Shinobu and Minoru were twins who were living a normal life. That is, until fate called them and the two were sent to New Vestroia. Join them as they, along with the Bakugan Brawler Resistance, save New Vestroia and the Bakugans from the Vexos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me, Coral the Leviathan! And I present to you a new story! Meet Vestroia of Mayham! This follows the storyline of Bakugan: New Vestroia, just with additional members. Now then, enjoy the story.**

* * *

It had been three years since that day. The day when Naga almost conquered Earth, andthe day when all the Bakugan returned to their home in Vestroia. Since then, Japan had been peaceful.

In one small apartment, two teenagers just moved in and began to unpack their stuff.

"You don't have to help me, Minoru," the male teen insisted.

"Don't be silly. I can't let you do all the work, Shinobu," the female teen said.

Shinobu and Minoru Gushiken were twins, the former being the older twin. Shinobu had dark blonde hair and was fairly muscular. He wore thin, baggy blue pants, navy blue t-shirt, a black wristband on his right wrist with 'FROM THE DEPTHS I RISE' written in sky blue, and normal red shoes. Minoru had dark blonde hair that ends past her shoulders and her skin was quite pale, compared to her brother. She wore a white sundress that ends at her knees, brown combat boots, and a yellow wristband with a white star on it.

"You say that, but I don't want your sickness to act up," Shinobu said.

"I'm fine." Just as Minoru said that, she started to cough badly.

Shinobu quickly rushed to his sister's side. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. Just not use to the air here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. You're such a worrywart, big brother," Minoru said.

"It's not my fault; you get sick easily," he defended. "Okay, since I can't talk you out of helping me, I'll handle all the heavy and complicated stuff, you just put away your clothes and think about the groceries we should buy for the week."

The female twin nodded at the idea and the two went to work.

Some time later, Shinobu couldn't help but notice how quiet the apartment got. This worried him as he rushed to his sister's room.

"Minoru? Are you okay?" he called. The male twin saw the door opened and walked in. Turns out, his sister was looking at a photo with a longing look.

"Minoru?" he called once more.

"Do you still think about them?" Minoru suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"You know... Them..."

Shinobu knew who she meant and answered, "Always." He walked over to her and looked at the photo as well.

On the photo were the twins in their younger teens, each with a Bakugan on their shoulders. On Shinobu's left shoulder was a blue Bakugan and on Minoru's right shoulder was a white and yellow Bakugan.

"Why would they leave, Shinobu?" Minoru asked.

"You know why, sis. They had to go back. They... don't belong in this world. They have a home in Vestroia," Shinobu tried to reason.

"I know. I just wish that we could see them again. Our time with them... was the longest time that my sickness didn't act up." It was true. For some reason, since the day when Bakugan came into their world, Minoru didn't get as sick as usual. In fact, it was also that day that the two met their partner Bakugan for what could've been eternity. Since then, Minoru hadn't felt more alive in all her life. Then when the Bakugan left, her sickness acted up again. It was as though Bakugan was the permanent cure for her. And now that they were gone, her sickness came back. Thankfully, it wasn't life-threatening, but the two still needed to be cautious about it.

"How do you think they're doing?" Minoru then asked.

"They probably miss us just as much as we miss them. Besides that, I bet they're living a peaceful life." He grabbed a hoodie. "Come on. Let's go grocery shopping and get our minds off of the past. Those two wouldn't want us to worry about them."

His twin smiled sadly and nodded.

* * *

After a quick trip to the supermarket, the two were walking back to their apartment.

"Tell me again why I have to wear a white hoodie every time I walk out at this time of the year," Minoru said, donning a white full-zipped hoodie over her dress.

"You could get burned from the sunlight with how fragile your body is. That and you get cold easily," Shinobu answered. He looked up and saw that it would rain soon and the two of them were ways away from their apartment. He knelt down in front of his sister. "Climb on. We're taking the short way. A storm's coming."

Minoru looked up and saw that to be true. She knew her brother wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and got on his back. "Lead the way, big brother," she insisted. With a smirk on the male Gushiken's face, he ran at full speed to their home. For a fairly muscular guy carrying his sister and several bags of groceries, he was fast and quite athletic.

As he rushed through an alley, something odd happened. A lightning bolt was struck down in front of him and a portal opened up. Shinobu was too late to stop and he and his sister went through. And then, they blacked out.

* * *

Later that day, Shinobu woke up to the feeling of hard soil. He opened his eyes and found himself in the desert.

"Where am I?" he wondered out loud. The male twin's eyes widened as he realized one thing. "Minoru!" He looked to his side and saw his sister lying on her side. "Minoru! Wake up! Wake up, sis!"

The female twin slowly opened her eyes. "Shinobu?" Shinobu sighed in relief at the response. "Where... are we?"

The two looked everywhere and saw no sign of civilization.

"Well, one thing's for sure, we're not in Japan anymore," Shinobu stated the obvious.

"But... where are we?" Minoru asked once more.

"Where else?" came a voice. One that is quite familiar to them.

"Welcome to our home," came another voice just as familiar.

The two of them looked around and saw no one around them. They felt something land on both their shoulders and looked to see a blue and a white ball respectively on their shoulders. The two popped open, revealing the blue one glowing and having some kind of dragon and sea serpent characteristics while the white ball had some characteristics of a warrior.

"Tsunamyss/Felgrand?!" the two humans called in shock.

"Of course, milady," the white Bakugan, Felgrand, replied.

"Who else would look as cool as the two of us?" the blue one, Tsunamyss, asked.

The teens were speechless. It had been years since they last saw their partners. And there they were, right by their side like the old times.

"Felgrand!" Minoru couldn't take it any more and took her partner in her hands, rubbing her cheek on him, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Hey, hey, milady! I missed you too, but this is too much," he said.

"You're not going to do that, are you?" Tsunamyss asked his old partner.

"I'm not as mushy as her. You know that," Shinobi assured. "But it is good to see you again, partner."

"As it is to you."

Just then, they heard a trio of voices coming towards them. "Boss! Wait!" They looked to the source and saw three blue Bakugans. The three caught up to the humans.

"You really need to sssslow down, bossssss-man," the Bakugan that looked like a serpent said.

"Yeah... We're not as fast as you and Sir Felgrand," the Bakugan that looked like a crab followed.

The Bakugan that looked like a hermit crab noticed the twins with them. "What the-?! Vestals!"

"You bozo!" Felgrand knocked the hermit crab away. "These two are no Vestals! Do you not remember the stories Tsunamyss and I had been telling you? About our old partners?"

The three Bakugan took some time to process what was said, either in shock or they were just trying to remember the stories. After half a minute, they lowered their heads to Shinobu and Minoru.

"Please pardon our rudeness!" they begged.

"I-It's fine! Really!" the female twin assured.

* * *

Elsewhere, a tank was driving through the desert. The driver, a boy with green hair wearing purple clothes, spotted something on the radar and hit the brakes.

"Dude! Why the sudden stop?" another boy asked. This boy had brown hair with goggles on his head and was wearing red. This boy, was none other than Dan Kuso.

"A couple of unidentified Bakugan are in quadrant 0-17," the driver/technician, Ace Grit, explained. The screen showed up, showing a picture of Shinobu, Minoru and their Bakugan. "Looks like they did what Drago did to you and Marucho; bringing along two humans. No way they will last five seconds out there."

"Easy there, Ace. That's what you said about Dan and Marucho," said a girl with orange hair. This was Mira Clay.

"Hey, not to sound like Baron, but unlike these guys, Dan and Marucho are in a league of their own."

"Well, in any case, I should go and greet our guests." Mira took a gauntlet along with a spare and left the tank.

Dan, on the other hand, had a troubled look on his face.

"What's up, Dan?" Ace asked.

"Nothing much but... I feel like I've seen those two before."

* * *

Back with the twins, they looked around the area.

"You say this is New Vestroia? Your home?" Shinobu questioned.

"But if this is your home, how come you're both in your ball form?" Minoru asked.

"The last three years had been peaceful. That is... before they came," Tsunamyss began.

"It happened out of nowhere. These aliens, the Vestals, appeared and used some kind of tech to force us back in these forms," Felgrand continued. "Not long after, they began to abduct us. Some of us managed to escape and avoid capture, but everyone else..."

"Thosssse guyssss practically declared war! A war that we would've won if it wassssn't for their tech!" the serpent, Abis Omega, stated.

"Even if we are at our true forms, though, we wouldn't be able to win the war because the Vestals have Bakugan themselves. Bakugan... much more powerful than most of us," the hermit crab, Stug, stated.

"That's horrible..." Minoru said in sympathy.

"Horrible's an understatement," her brother corrected. "If they think they can just use Bakugan as weapons, slaves, they'll have to answer to the both of us! Right, sis?"

"Right!" The moment she answered, however, Minoru started to feel faint and collapsed.

"Minoru!" Shinobu grabbed hold of his sister.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Felgrand demanded.

"Her sickness." Shinobu took out a small pottle of pills from his pocket. "Good thing I have her medicine with me."

"I thought she got better," Tsynamyss said.

The male twin fed her the pill. "Yeah, but as soon as you guys were gone, it came back. It wasn't as threatening as last time, but it's still pretty bad."

"And what were you saying about answering to you two?" came a voice filled with overconfidence. Shinobu and the Bakugans turned and saw a punk boy in black and purple and a woman in blue.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Shinobu shouted.

"Go home to your mommies," the woman said.

"I'm warning you now! You Vestals better pack up and get out of here!"

"Us? Surrender to you? Aha! Now this, I gotta see!" the boy laughed.

"You better... do as my brother said," Minoru warned. "The two of us will send you back where you came from if you don't leave Vestroia!"

"Oooh. Scary~ Should we teach them a lesson, Mylene? It should be easy. They don't have gauntlets. And even if they do, that girl looks easy to beat; she wouldn't last a turn!"

"Gauntlets?" the twins repeated.

"I've seen the Vestals use them. Apparently they developed a tech where our abilities can only be active by using them," Felgrand answered.

"What's the point in brawling then if we can't go our full potential?!" the male twin questioned.

"Exactly! You're just sitting ducks!" Just as the boy in black and purple said that, an engine was heard. Shinobu looked behind him and managed to move himself and his sister in time to avoid getting hit by a motorbike. "Oh man... Not her again..."

Shinobu glared at the driver. "Hey! Watch where you're riding that thing!"

She got off her bike and removed her helmet. "Sorry if I almost ran over you two," she apologized to the Gushiken. The girl then tossed something at them, which Shinobu caught. "If you want to brawl, you have to use this."

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm a member of the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. My name's Mira. And like I said, you want to brawl the Vexos, you have to use a gauntlet to do so."

"Vexos? You mean guys like them?" Shinobu gestured to the boy and Mylene.

"Yes. The cold woman is Mylene Farrow, the laughing hyena is Shadow Prove."

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Shadow shouted.

"You're asking for it," Mylene said. She and Shadow put their gauntlets on.

"I don't know what exactly is going on, but if you're a friend to the Bakugan, that makes us allies." Shinobu put the gauntlet on his left arm. He looked at Felgrand and Tsunamyss' 'underlings'. "Watch my sister."

"Got it!" they replied in unison.

" _Guantlet activated,_ " a voice from the gauntlets spoke.

The three Vestals inserted a card in their gauntlets. "Gauntlet Power Strike!" they shouted in unison.

Shinobu followed their actions. "Gauntlet Power Strike!"

 **Shadow: 100%  
Mylene: 100%  
Mira: 100%  
Shinobu: 100%**

"Good luck, big brother!" Minoru cheered. Shinobu gave her a thumbs up in return.

"Me first! Gate card set!" Shadow threw down a Gate card. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Darkus Verias!" A black ball with an eye, arms, wings and a tail appeared.

 **Darkus Goblinball: 400 Gs**

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, Aquos Moskeeto!" A mosquito-like Bakugan appeared next.

 **Aquos Moskeeto: 400 Gs**

"What's wrong? Scared?" Mylene provoked.

"I'll take the lead. You follow," Mira instructed.

Shinobu, instead, stepped forward. "Usually, I would go along with a good plan. But these guys... they did the one thing no one should do while I'm around. They insulted my sister. And for that, they'll pay!" He looked at his partner. "What do you say, Tsunamyss?"

"I say, 'let's teach them a lesson they'll never forget!'" the Aquos Bakugan replied.

Shinobu grabbed Tsunamyss. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Tsunamyss popped open on the battlefield and a geyser appeared. The geyser hit Goblinball and instantly defeated it.

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 500 Gs**

"What just happened?!" Shadow yelled.

"Moskeeto! Get out of there!" Mylene ordered. Her Bakugan attempted to move around the geyser.

"You're not getting away that easily." Shinobu inserted an ability card in his gauntlet.

" _Ability card set._ "

"Ability activate!"

" _ **Storm Blazer**_!" The geyser was suddenly covered in flames and shot itself at Mylene's Bakugan, also defeating it.

 _ **(Storm Blazer: plus 200 Gs to Tsunamyss)**_

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 700 Gs**

 **Shadow: 80%  
Mylene: 50%  
Mira: 100%  
Shinobu: 100%**

"No way! He beat both of them!?" Mira gasped.

"Nicccce one, bosssss-man, Ssshinobu!" Abis Omega cheered.

"Yeah! You showed those Vestals who's boss!" Clawcer also cheered.

"I see your brother hasn't lost his touch," Felgrand said to his partner.

"Same with Tsunamyss," she said back.

Back to the battle, Tsunamyss was revealed at last. He had three green horns, two over his ears and one in the middle of his muzzle. He had three toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand, covered in green gauntlets. His tail was long and forked, the two outer ends being green. He donned a green armor, the armor on his thighs aso having three black spikes. Instead of wings like most dragon-like Bakugan, he had three green, spiky tentacles acting like wings.

"Oh god! How long has it been since I've felt this excitement!?" Tsunamyss roared. He then reverted back to his ball form.

"I know how you feel, pal!" Shinobu agreed as he caught his partner.

"Don't think that round meant anything!" Shadow shouted. "You got lucky!"

"Enough talk! It's my turn to play! Gate card set!" Mira threw down a Gate Card. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan stand! Subterra Wilda!" An armored golem-like monster appeared.

 **Subterra Wilda: 450 Gs**

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan stand!" Mylene and Shadow followed.

"Aquos Freezer!"

"Darkus Atchibee!"

On their side, a blue octopus and a black and purple moth appeared.

 **Aquos Freezer: 400 GS**

 **Darkus Atchibee: 300 Gs**

"Gate card open! Subterra Reactor!" Mira activated her Gate Card, which summoned a number of pillars.

" _Power Level increase detected_."

 **Subterra Wilda: 850 Gs**

"Like we're letting you take the advantage! Ability Acticate! Vermilion Jet Black!" Atchibee shot out lightning from its eyes at Wilda.

 **Subterra Wilda: 550 Gs**

"There goes most of your boost," Shinobu said.

"Double ability activate!" Mira declared, much to the twins shock and surprise. "Power Winder plus Gun Lock!" Wilda released a shockwave that seemed to have negated Shadow's ability and blew the moth Bakugan back a bit.

 **Darkus Atchibee: 100 Gs**

 **Subterra Wilda: 750 Gs**

"She activated two abilities at once?" Minoru said.

"Well there's something new," Shinobi followed.

"I'll take care of this, kid. You still have a few things to learn," Mira insulted.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Clawcer shouted.

"You have no idea who you're talking to, lady!" Abis Omega followed.

"Calm down!" Felgrand hit the both of them.

"Are they...?" the female twin dared to ask Stug.

"Always this hyper? Energetic? Blunt? Yes," he answered.

"No control over his own Bakugan. That's his problem," Mira silently added to herself. "Go! Wilda attack!" Her Bakugan rammed through the pillars, charging right at the two opposing Bakugan before him.

Mylene smirked. "Ability activate. Freeze Jail." Her Bakugan let off some energy that made Wilda freeze still.

"Oh no!"

"What's the point of having abilities if you can't use them?" Shadow mocked. "Now go Atchibee!"

"You too, Freezer!"

The two Bakugan went to gang up on the Subterra Bakugan.

"Wilda!" Mira cried out.

"Bakugan brawl!" Shinobu threw Tsunamyss back on the field. "Bakugan stand!" The geyser appeared once more and pushed the opposing Bakugan away.

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 500 Gs**

"You want to talk big, you have to have the ability to back it up. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?" he scolded Mira, who flinched slightly. "Now it's my turn to try this out. Double ability activate! Storm Blazer plus **_Wave Impulse_**! Go for it, Tsunamyss!"

 ** _(Wave Impulse: transfer 100 Gs from each opponent to Tsunamyss)_**

 **Aquos Freezer: 300 GS**

 **Darkus Atchibee: 0 Gs**

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 900 Gs**

The sea serpent/dragon hybrid shot a power-up version of the original Storm Blazer and took out both Atchibee and Freezer, both whom went to the male Aqous brawler instead of their original owners.

 **Shadow: 0%  
Mylene: 0%  
Mira: 100%  
Shinobu: 100%**

Minoru got up and congratulated her brother. "Nice going, Shinobu!"

"Piece of cake," he simply said.

"Asss expected from bossss-man'sss partner!" Abis Omega said.

Mira was bewildered at what had happened. In fact, she couldn't help but have a de ja vu.

' _I need to stop underestimating humans,_ ' she thought.

"Don't think this is over!" Mylene shouted. "You may have won the fight, but you have yet to win the war!"

"What she said! We'll remember this!" Shadow followed. Both he and Mylene took their leave.

Shinobu looked back at his sister. "Minoru, are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah. As usual, even by watching a brawl, I feel a little bit more better than I would with my medicine," the younger twin said.

Mira couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her words. She then shook it off, for it wasn't any of her business as of yet.

"So, Mira was it?" Shinobu called. "I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet. I'm Shinobu Gushiken. And this is my younger twin, Minoru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said girl greeted.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. It's nice to meet you too," Mira greeted back. She regained her composure. "Shinobu, with your skills, you would be able to help the Resistance save the Bakugan and New Vestroia. Would you like to join us and help us fight?"

"I would, but not alone," the male Gushiken said.

"Of course your Bakugan will be joining us as well."

"I don't mean them." Mira had a confused look on her face at his words. "My sister joins as well."

"Well, we do have a doctor. She'll be taken care of while we-"

"I don't mean she just stays with the Resistance as a guest." The female Vestal's eyes widened as she realized what he meant completely. "You want me to be a Resistance, you're going to have my sister be one as well."

"I'm sorry but, by the looks of it, she won't survive what's to come," Mira said.

"Don't let her condition fool you. She's just as strong as I am," Shinobu said.

Mira found it useless to talk him out of the crazy decision and looked at the female twin, only to see the same determined look in her eyes as well.

She sighed. "I can't believe how stubborn you humans are. Okay, your conditions will be met." The two were happy to hear that. "But don't come crying to me if she suddenly collapses and faints in the middle of a battlefield."

"Don't worry! I won't!" Minoru said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Vestroia of Mayhem! Not much else to say, except, to a Guest Reviewer, I had looked up Minoru's name and it is also considered as a female name, mind you. Other than that, please do enjoy this new chapter. I had tried very hard with the battle, so I hope it satisfies all of you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan of any kind.**

* * *

During the ride back to the Resistance's base on Mira's motorcycle, the Vestal explained to the Gushiken twins exactly what happened when her people invaded New Vestroia, who the Vexos were and how the Bakugan Brawler Resistance was formed. To say they were shocked would be an understatement, not at how her people found out that New Vestroia existed or that she was the leader and one of the founder of the Resistance, but at how she realized Bakugan are living, intelligent creatures.

"You saw them did what?!" Shinobu asked.

"That poor Bakugan..." Minoru sympathized.

"For you people to take that long and see that moment to realize we're like you, you must be great fools!" Clawcer accused.

"Not only that, but only you were able to ssssee that that time?!" Abis Omega followed.

"We didn't know..." Mira tried to reason.

"Give the girl a break, you two," Tsunamyss calmed them. "If anything, I am assuming that, like most of us back on Earth, none of the Bakugan in Vestal were able to speak to them."

"That is the most logical reason," Felgrand agreed. "I still remember our time back then. All the kids thought we were only toys that just magically appeared. Only those with talking Bakugan were able to see that we were more than toys, like our partners here."

"And surely if you were able to see that, the rest of Vestal would too. They just need to open their ears like Mira and the other Vestal in the Resistance did," Stug added.

"Stug is right. That's how all of us were able to see you're real," the female twin said.

Mira smiled happily at how they were willing to help out. She saw the base up ahead. "Well, there's the base. Right up ahead, see?" The twins and their Bakugan looked up and saw the big building.

Standing in front of the building was a guy with purple hair wearing a red handband, black boots, and white and yellow clothes. "Welcome back!" he waved. He quickly moved out of Mira's way as she skidded to a stop.

"Hey Baron. Let me introduce to you to our guests. These two are Shinobu and Minoru, humans like our new members," Mira introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys. Are you here to help us free the Bakugan?" Baron asked.

"Of course we are," the male twin replied as he got off the bike. He helped his sister off. "Mira said you guys have a doctor. Is that true?"

"Yeah. That's true. Why? Is someone hurt?"

"No. I just need someone to check up on my sister daily. She's kind of sickly."

"Sickly?! And she's joining us?!"

"I'm not that sick," Minoru corrected.

"Hey Baron! Is Mira back yet?!" came a voice. The twins looked and saw the one person they didn't expect to see in the Resistance.

"Dan Kuso?!" they both gasped.

"Huh? Yeah, that's me," Dan confirmed. "And I'm guessing you two are the guests Mira picked up."

"Yeah... We are..." Shinobu answered.

"Someone please pinch me. I think I'm seeing things," Minoru said.

Instead of a pinch, Felgrand flicked his partner's forehead. "That good enough?"

"That'll do." She rubbed the spot she was flicked. "I can't believe we're doing this with a member of the Battle Brawlers..."

"I think you mean to say members," came a young childish voice. They looked behind Dan and saw Marucho standing there.

"Two members of the Battle Brawlers?! No way!" Shinobu said. "Well, it's an honor to be working with you guys."

"It's an honor for us too. There's always room in this group for more members!" Dan said.

A red Bakugan jumped on his shoulder and popped open. "It's as he said. It's good to have more members in the Resistance."

"Drago!?" Minoru gasped.

"Whoa, hand on," Tsunamyss said. "How are you hear? Last I heard, you became the Perfect Core to keep the balance in New Vestroia."

"The six Ancient Bakugan were kind enough to allow me to separate from the core, to help fight for the Bakugan," the Pyrus Dragonoid reasoned.

"It's a great honor to fight alongside the legendary dragonoid," Felgrand said with a bow.

"Well you can take that honor and go," came a voice. The group looked around and saw a boy with green hair wearing purple clothes looking down at them from the top of the base.

"Ace! Are we really doing this again?" Mira asked.

"Hey, we don't need their help to free the Bakugan! It's one thing that Dan and Marucho joined, but those two? Just because they have Bakugan with them doesn't mean they can be much help," Ace said.

"Ace, Shinobu, like Dan, used a Gauntlet in no time flat and did a Double Ability perfectly."

"So what? That doesn't mean much at all! Besides, I can't help but overhear something about one of them being sickly. We don't have time to hold your hand while we free the Bakugan!"

Minoru was slightly hurt by that comment, in which Shinobu noticed. "Hey, how about you keep your opinion to yourself?! You think we don't have what it takes? Then how about a Tag Team Battle?!"

"Tag Team Battle?" Dan asked. "Wait, didn't you say your sister was sick? If so, maybe you-"

"I believe we made it clear that she's not that sick. Not when it came to Bakugan that is." Shinobu looked back at Ace. "So Ace? What will it be? You gonna get a partner and brawl? Or was all that talk just talk?"

Ace smirked at the condition. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Dan, you're with me on this!"

"Say what?! I may be a brawler but I'm not going up against someone who's sick! Not after last time," the Pyrus Brawler said.

"Dan, that wasn't your fault that time. Besides, Joe got better anyway," Drago reasoned. "And if what Shinobu said is true, then maybe his sister is able to brawl."

"Well... I guess so."

Some time later, they arrived in the middle of nowhere, not far from the headquarters. Ace, Dan, Shinobu and Minoru were getting ready to battle, while everyone else stood on the sidelines. Tsunamyss' followers were also on the sidelines with them.

"I know he said that this is to prove they are able to fight alongside us, but still. Those two are on our side," Baron said, referring to the twins.

"I'm just worried about the girl. Despite what Shinobu said, I am still not sure about her brawling in her condition," Mira said.

Marucho, on the other hand, placed a hand on his chin, in deep thought about the twins. Stug noticed the Aquos brawler's state. "What's wrong, kid?"

"It's just... I can't help but feel like I've seen those two before. I know this is the first time I've seen them in person, but I know I saw their faces somewhere..."

Back to the battle taking place, the four brawlers were staring down at each other.

"Now, remember this. When the Bakugan Brawler Resistance battle the Vexos, we're not playing a childish game," Ace spoke. "When the difference between G-Powers is over 500, the Bakugan which you are trying to save go over to us at the end of the battle."

"That explains why those two Bakugan went to you instead of Mylene and Shadow, Shinobu," Minoru recalled.

"And that means, if Dan and I win, we're taking your Bakugan!"

"Ace, that's kind of harsh," Dan said.

"No problem, Dan. You guys just need to try and have 500 G-Power to take our partners away!" Shinobu said. "And actually, considering that if our Bakugan team up, that'll be 1000 G-Power you guys need to reach!"

"He's not wrong," Drago agreed.

"Hah. We'll take them down easy," came Ace's Bakugan's voice.

"No problem Percival," Ace cockily assured. "Now then..."

The four activated their gauntlets. " _Gauntlet activated._ "

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" they all shouted.

 **Ace: 100%  
Dan: 100%  
Shinobu: 100%  
Minoru: 100%**

"Seniors first! Gate card set!" Ace threw down his Gate Card. "Now let's see what you guys got!"

"You're asking for it!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Bakugan brawl!" They all threw their Bakugan partners. The four hit each other in a straight line, then went to their separate sides of the field. "Bakugan stand!"

The four Bakugan popped open. In their places were a purple tornado, a fire tornado, Tsunamyss' geyser and a tornado made of white and yellow flames. The four clashed each other for a few seconds, before the geyser and the white tornado pushed away the purple and fire tornadoes back, in turn, pushing away Drago and Percival.

Drago was a red and orange dragonoid with orange horns, a white and dark orange underbelly and a blue crystal on his chest. Percival was a purple armored Bakugan with a cape that was purple on one side and red on the other. He had on dragon-like gauntlets and his head was dimilar to a demon's.

"What the-?!" Ace couldn't believe his Bakugan and Dan's were pushed back.

"What just happened?!" Dan asked.

Tsunamyss and Felgrand appeared from their geyser and tornado. The Haos Bakugan was a white-armored warrior with a gold hilt and guard broadsword in a black sheath. He was wearing a knight's helmet, so it was impossible to see his face. He was also wearing a white cape.

"Drago!" Dan called.

"What just happened?!" Ace repeated Dan's question.

"Hah! If this is a battle based on brute strength, then you guys got nothing on us," Tsunamyss said.

"He's right. Just look at our G-Power. Combined, we're 100 Gs higher than you," Felgrand calmly stated.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 400 Gs**

 **Darkus Percival: 450 Gs**

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 500 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 450 Gs**

The four Bakugan were then returned to their respective partners' side in ball forms.

 **Ace: 90%  
Dan: 90%  
Shinobu: 100%  
Minoru: 100%**

"They're tougher than we thought," Drago said.

"I'll say. For a sickly, that girl has a mean throw," Percival added.

Back in the audience, the other Resistance also couldn't believe what had happened.

"I thought she was sickly!" Baron said.

"I guess Shinubo wasn't kidding when he said his sister isn't so sick when it comes to Bakugan," Mira said.

Marucho was just in deeper thought as he looked at the twin's Bakugan. ' _Okay. Now I know I definitely saw them before. But when? And where?_ ' he wondered.

"Now I believe it's our turn. Go for it, sis!" Shinobu said.

"Right, brother! Gate card set!" Minoru threw down a card of her own.

"Bakugan brawl!" They simultaneously threw their partners out again. Unlike before, they all passed each other before being summoned. "Bakugan stand!"

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 400 Gs**

 **Darkus Percival: 450 Gs**

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 500 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 450 Gs**

"Time to get serious!" Ace placed an ability card in his gauntlet. "Ability activate! Darkus Driver!" Percival went sky high and came back down, spinning like a drill at Tsunamyss and Felgrand.

 **Darkus Percival: 650 Gs**

"My move! Ability activate!" Dan shouted. "Burning Dragon!" Drago shot a huge fireball at the Aquos and Has opponents as well.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 600 Gs**

The twins looked at each other, as did their Bakugan. "Shall we, Minoru?" the male twin asked.

"We shall, Shinobu," the female twin replied, as they both set their ability cards.

"Ability activate!" they both shouted.

" ** _Light's Protection_**!" Felgrand took his sword out of its sheath and swung it a bit, summoning a light barrier around himself and Tsunamyss.

 ** _(Light's Protection: minus 100 Gs to each opponent)_**

"Wave Impulse!" The Aquos Bakugan shot out a pair of blue lasers, negating the two Bakugans' abilities.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 500 Gs**

 **Darkus Percival: 450 Gs**

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 600 Gs**

"Not this time! Ability activate! Tri-Gunner!" A ball of purple electricity was forming on Percival's gauntlets and his mouth.

 **Darkus Percival: 750 Gs**

"Time to make a comeback!" Percival stated as he fired his charged shots at the two Bakugan before him.

"Double ability activate! _**Light Spirit's Power** _ plus **_Holy Impulse_**!" Felgrand's armor lit up as power surged through his body. He charged straight at the energy balls and swung his blade down, canceling it out.

 _ **(Light's Spirit Power: plus 100 Gs to Felgrand.)**_

 _ **(Holy Impulse: nullify ability, including Fusion ability once, and plus 100 to Felgrand. 300 if nullified a Fusion ability)**_

 **Darkus Percival: 450 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 650 Gs**

He then quickly moved to Percival and struck him hard with his blade. The strike was all it took to take down Percival, as he reverted back to his ball form.

"Percival!" Ace cried out.

 **Ace: 50%  
Dan: 90%  
Shinobu: 100%  
Minoru: 100%**

"Ace! Percival!" Dan called in worry.

"How can she brawl so well?" Drago asked. "You're hiding something. It's that obvious!"

"You really want to know? Very well," Felgrand said. "That is, if milady wishes."

"Considering we'll be on the same side, Felgrand, it's okay," Minoru assured.

"She's right. They have every right to know," Shinobu agreed. "You're right. Minoru is sickly. However, whenever she plays Bakugan, for some reason that sickness weakens, enough for her to go all out and brawl."

"And it's been like that since we came into their lives," Tsunamyss ended.

"Hey, that kind of sounds like what happened with Joe," Marucho pointed out. "Only he instantly got better after meeting Wavern."

"Well, unlike his recovery, Bakugan just weakens my sister's sickness. It doesn't heal her completely," Shinobu said. "But we are hoping that one day, maybe once she brawled enough, that sickness of her's would finally go away."

Everyone was silent at the reveal. They couldn't believe the fate the female Gushiken had to go through. Even Ace was in slight shock.

"And putting it that way, we actually have two reasons to want to join you guys: saving the Bakugan, and relieving Minoru of her illness," Tsunamyss said.

"If what you say is true, then we'll definitely accept you guys," Dan said.

"But first, we have a brawl to finish!" Drago finished.

Dan placed an ability card in his gauntlet. "Ability activate! Burst Shield plus Burning Dragon!" Drago was surrounded in a fire tornado and gathered all the energy into a huge fireball, which he shot at Felgrand.

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 500 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 450 Gs**

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 700 Gs**

"No you don't Dan! Ability Activate! _**Tentacle Shield**_!" Tsunamyss' tentacles separated out of their wing-form and acted as a shield, blocking the fireball.

 _ **(Tentacle Shield: nullifies opponent's ability)**_

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 500 Gs**

Minoru took the chance to counterattack. "Ability Activate! _**Divine Sword**_!" Felgrand's sword grew in length and width as he, using Tsunamyss as a stepping stone, leapt high into the air to the Pyrus Bakugan and swung his blade down at him.

 _ **(Divine Sword: plus 200 Gs to Felgrand**_ _ **)**_

 **Haos Felgrand: 650 Gs**

His attack struck hard and Drago was sent to the ground. He was then reverted back to his ball form.

 **Ace: 50%  
Dan: 60%  
Shinobu: 100%  
Minoru: 100%**

"Still want more?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah, you bet! And this time, I really will go all out!" Dan declared. "Gate card set!"

"Bakugan brawl!" They threw their partners in once more.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 400 Gs**

 **Darkus Percival: 450 Gs**

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 500 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 450 Gs**

"Gate card open! Pyrus Reactor!" Flames bursted out from Dan's gate card, powering up Drago.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 700 Gs**

"Double ability activate! Burning Tornado plus Burning Dragon!" The flames from the gate card surrounded Drago, as he then gathered them all to form his fireball.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 1100 Gs**

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 300 Gs**

"Like we're going to let that happen! Double ability activate! _**Rim Break**_ plus _**Pacific** **Stream**_!" Tsunamyss was coated in water as the spikes on his gauntlets grew.

 _ **(Rim Break: nullify ability and plus 200 to Tsunamyss)**_

 ** _(Pacific Stream: transfer 300 Gs from opponent to Tsunamyss)_**

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 400 Gs**

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 1000 Gs**

He charged through the flames, disintegrating it, and catching Drago by surprise.

"You're not doing anything! Double ability activate! Black Maiden plus Darkus Driver!" Percival got in between the two Bakugan and spun, countering Tsunamyss' assault.

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 500 Gs**

 **Darkus Percival: 650 Gs**

"Leave this guy to us, Drago. Take the knight," Percival told his partner.

"Got it, Percival," the dragonoid nodded.

"Fusion ability activate! Pyrus Slayer!" Drago glowed a red aura and flew right to Felgrand.

 **Haos Felgrand: 350 Gs**

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 700 Gs**

The twins looked at each other. "Sis!"

"Right!"

" _Ability card set._ " They placed an ability card in their gauntlet.

"Cross ability activate!" Everyone in the resistance gasped in shock at those three words as the twins crossed their gauntlets together. " _ **Holy Stream**_!" Tsunamyss quickly moved away from Percival as Felgrand leapt into the air. The Haos Bakugan landed on the Aquos Bakugan's back as the two were engulfed in water.

 _ **(Holy Stream: Holy Impulse plus Pacific Stream)**_

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 800 Gs**

 **Darkus Percival: 350 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 650 Gs**

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 400 Gs**

Felgrand then lit up and the water surrounding the two turned white.

"No you don't! Double ability activate! Darkus Thunder plus Tri-Gunner!" Ace countered. Percival concentrated so much energy in his gauntlets and his mouth, more than before and fired.

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 600 Gs**

 **Darkus Percival: 650 Gs**

"Us too Drago! Double Ability Activate! Fire Shield plus Fire Tornado!" Drago was surrounded by flames once more and charged at the Aquos sea serpent/dragonoid hybrid and his rider.

 **Haos Felgrand: 350 Gs**

 **Pyrus Neo Dragonoid: 500 Gs**

"I wouldn't count on that!" Minoru exclaimed, as she and her brother set another ability card in their gauntlet.

"Cross fusion ability activate!" both shouted. " _ **Veritas Flood**_!" The white water got bigger and became blindingly bright.

 _ **(Veritas Flood: Veritas Delta plus Flood)**_

 _ **(Veritas Delta: plus 400 to Felgrand)**_

 _ **(Flood: transfer 100 Gs from each opponent to Tsunamyss)**_

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 800 Gs**

 **Darkus Percival: 550 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 750 Gs**

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 400 Gs**

If the Resistance weren't surprised before, they were now. It's one thing to combine normal abilities, but it's another story to combine Fusion abilities. Felgrand and Tsunamyss charged through Percival's attack and collided with Drago's flaming shield. Both sides were pushing with all they got, until eventually the Haos and Aquos duo broke through and knocked out the Pyrus dragonoid. They continued on to Percival and also knocked him away.

 **Ace: 0%  
Dan: 0%  
Shinobu: 100%  
Minoru: 100%**

"No way... I can't believe we lost!" Ace shouted.

"Me too..." Dan agreed. "But that was an awesome brawl!"

"Glad you thought so," Shinobu said, as he and his twin walked towards Ace and Dan. "Out of all tag team battles we had, this brawl is by far the best ever!"

"If it was a one-on-one, it would definitely be more challenging," Minoru added.

The rest of the Resistance met up with them.

"Well, looks like we got two new members on our side," Mira stated.

"After seeing that brawl, I think I confirmed who you two really are," Marucho said. "Are you two by any chance the Gushiken twins? The world's best Tag Team brawlers?"

"Yeah, that's us."

"Hang on. You two are the Gushiken twins?" Dan asked. "With what you said about Minoru's condition, I thought you two were some other twins."

"Yeah. We get that a lot," the male Gushiken said.

"Despite the ranking in the tag team section, everyone assumed we either cheated our way to the top or we were disguising," Tsunamyss said. "They only thought that because of Minoru's condition, which was their loss."

"Wow... So now we have five great brawlers on our side from Earth!" Baron excitedly said.

The twins and their Bakugan tilted their head in confusion. "Five?"

"There's another guy who ended up here with us. He's still in the base, doing some check-ups on the Bakugan we've already liberated and Marucho's new Bakugan," Dan explained.

Later, the group returned to the base. Upon their return, they saw a guy wearing black clothes with some hint of purple waiting for them. On his shoulder were a blue Bakugan and a black and purple Bakugan.

"Hey guys!" the human called. "Where'd you go? I thought the Vexos got you all."

"Sorry Seth. We would've told you, but you were too focused on the Bakugan check-ups," Mira reasoned.

"Ah, it's no problem."

"Still though, you could've left a note or something," the Aquos Bakugan said.

"Sorry about that, Elfin," Marucho apologized.

"No problem, partner." Elfin went to Marucho's side.

Seth noticed the twins. "New recruits?"

"Yeah! And they're the best Tag Team brawlers from your world!" Baron added.

The supposed Darkus brawler blinked in surprise. "The Gushikens?!"

"Well, they do look like them," commented the black and purple Bakugan. "At least, of what I recall."

"I do hope you're behaving, Reaper," Drago spoke.

"That's Xenon Reaper to you."

"Hang on. Aren't you Masqurade's Bakugan?" Tsunamyss asked.

"That's the past. Ever since I returned from that Doom Dimension, I've been redeeming myself."

"You know each other?" Dan asked.

"We met up with Masqurade some time back. He tried to get us to banish Bakugan, but we had a condition," Minoru explained.

"And it was...?"

"He needed to beat us in a Tag Battle. Something he wasn't able to do, especially since the brawlers he partnered up with couldn't work with him so well," Felgrand answered.

"Whoa. Guess you both aren't rank first for Tag battles for nothing then."

Later, after Seth introduced himself to the twins, the group were in the control room of the base. Mira and the others were explaining to the twins about Dimension Controllers.

"So there are three of these things that forced Bakugan in their ball forms and we have to destroy them," Shinobu summed up.

"That's right," Mira confirmed.

"If that's all we have to do to give the Bakugan their freedom back, we should do it!" Minoru said. "The Vexos won't know what hit them!"

Mira smiled at the determination. "Well then, better brace yourself."

The base then started to shake.

Shinobu quickly stayed by his sister's side. "What the-?! An earthquake?!"

"Not really, dude!" Dan corrected.

Soon enough, the shaking stopped.

"Continuing on to Alpha!" Baron announced. The base began to move to its destination.

"You serious?! This thing's a vehicle?!" Tsunamyss asked.

"A tank to be exact," Marucho said.

"Pretty cool, right?" Elfin asked.

The twins and their Bakugan nodded, as they looked on ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to yet another chapter of Vestroia of Mayhem! The battle in this chapter is similar to the anime, just with some twists in the end. I hope you will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan of any kind.**

* * *

While the Resistance were on their was to Alpha City, Minoru was in the Medical Center, wearing a hospital gown. Seth, being the team's doctor, was there to give her a checkup, per Shinobu's request.

"How am I, Seth?" Minoru asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with you for now. Which means you're as healthy as can be," he answered.

"That's great!" Felgrand cheered.

A knock was heard at the door. "Hey, guys! If you're done in there, we have to meet in the control room!" came Marucho's voice.

"We'll be right there!" Seth replied. He handed Minoru her clothes. "You okay if Reaper and I go on ahead?"

"Sure. Felgrand and I will be right there," she nodded. With that, the boy left with his Bakugan on his shoulder.

After she got dressed, Minoru walked out the room and was met face to face by a bee-like robot.

"Whoa!" she and Felgrand gasped.

"Is that a-?" Before Minoru could complete her sentence, a hologram of a boy with long blue hair wearing brown clothes appeared.

"Greetings, Dan Kuso," he spoke.

"Dan?" the Haos Bakugan repeated.

"I warned you. Today, I will take your Dragon away. I understand if you refuse my challenge. After losing to me once, you're probably afraid. However, if you do have the guts to take me on again human, my little spy will lead you right to me." The hologram disappeared.

"Dan and Dragon lost?" Minoru repeated, grabbing the robot before it flew away.

"What are we going to do? Pass the message to them?" Felgrand asked.

Minoru stayed silent before looking up with a determined look.

* * *

 ** _*LATER*_**

In the middle of a desert, the boy from the hologram was waiting for his target, Dan Kuso, to show up. He heard footsteps and looked up, only to see that someone else came instead of Dan.

"I believe I instructed Dan Kuso to appear, not some girl," he said.

"Y-You want to get to Dan, you have to get through me first!" Minoru stuttered. "He wasn't serious back in your brawl with him! He said so himself!"

The boy smirked. "Is that so? This won't take long, then. My name is Gus, girl."

"Minoru Gushiken!"

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" They activated their gauntlets.

 **Gus: 100%  
Minoru: 100%**

"Gate Card, Set!" Gus set his card. "Crush them, Vulcan! Bakugan Brawl!" He threw his Bakugan.

"Let's do this, Felgrand! Bakugan Brawl!" Minoru threw her partner.

"Bakugan stand!" Both Bakugan turned into their real forms.

Vulcan was a huge Subterra Bakugan made of metal. He had two horns coming out of his head and a pair of black gauntlets on his arms.

 **Subterra Premo Vulcan: 500 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 450 Gs**

"Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!" Gus activated his Gate card and powered up his Bakugan.

 **Subterra Premo Vulcan: 600 Gs**

"Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle!" Vulcan fired his fists at his opponent.

 **Subterra Premo Vulcan: 800 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 250 Gs**

"So scared you can't brawl huh," Gus then mocked.

"We'll make you eat those words!" Felgrand said.

"Double Ability Activate! Light's Spirit Power plus Holy Impulse!" Minoru called. Felgrand's armor lit up as he swung his sword at the rocket fists, knocking them away.

 **Subterra Premo Vulcan: 600 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 650 Gs**

Gus gasped at the counterattack, certainly wasn't expecting such a thing from her as Felgrand jabbed Vulcan.

 **Gus: 90%  
Minoru: 100%**

"How's that for being scared?" Minoru mocked. Gus simply gritted his teeth for his carelessness. "Now it's my turn. Gate Card Set!" She threw down her card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand!" Both Bakugan returned to the field.

 **Subterra Premo Vulcan: 500 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 450 Gs**

"Gate Card Open! Haos Reactor!" Minoru gave Felgrand some boost.

 **Haos Felgrand: 550 Gs**

"I don't think so! Double Ability Activate! Titan Knuckle plus Screw Impact!" Vulcan shot his fists once more, only they also spun once they were released.

 **Subterra Premo Vulcan: 900 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 150 Gs**

"Felgrand, look out! Double Ability Activate! Light's Protection plus Divine Sword!" Minoru defended. Felgrand's sword grew as he stabbed it down, summoning a light barrier that blocked the fists.

 **Subterra Premo Vulcan: 800 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 350 Gs**

"Still not enough," Gus smirked.

"Minoru! A little more help here!" the Haos Bakugan requested, as the shield was beginning to crack.

Minoru was slightly sweating at the situation she and Felgrand were suddenly in. ' _What do I do?! At this rate, if he adds another ability, I could lose Felgrand and..._ ' Minoru gasped as she remembered what Mira gave her and Shinobu when they joined.

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

"Here you two," Mira spoke. She held out a hand. Within them were a blue coin-shaped Bakugan with the top pointed and the bottom flat with three points and a white and yellow semi sphere Bakugan.

"You reformed Bakugan?!" Abis Omega assumed.

"How low did your people go?!" Clawcer questioned.

"No, we didn't reform them," the Subterra Brawler corrected. "These are Bakugan Traps. Bakugan Traps are found in forms not like our normal Bakugan, as you can see. Not only that, but unlike most Bakugan, they can't speak. These will help you if your Bakugan is ever in need for assistance. After all, you may be Tag Team pros, but that doesn't mean you can dominate your enemy alone."

The twins nodded in agreement to her words and took a Bakugan trap of their respected color.

* * *

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"If there's a time to ask for help, now is the time!" Minoru said out loud. She took out her Bakugan Trap. "Let's go. Help us out! Bakugan Trap! Al-Miraj!" Minoru tossed her trap into the air. The trap opened, revealing a rabbit-like Bakugan with blue hair, tail and a green horn. Al-Miraj dashed over to Felgrand.

 **Haos Al-Miraj:** **350 Gs**

"Ability Activate! **Bright Charge!** " Once Al-Miraj got to its master, its horn flew and granted some power to Felgrand.

 ** _(Bright Charge: plus 100 Gs to Al-Miraj and all allied Bakugan and combine their G-Power)_**

 **Haos Felgrand: 450 Gs**

 **Haos Al-Miraj: 450 Gs**

After feeling the burst of power, Felgrand took his sword out of the ground and, with Al-Miraj, knocked the fists away. Both then made their way to Vulcan and hit him with a team attack, defeat in him and knocking Gus's points down even further.

 **Gus: 70%  
Minoru: 100%**

"We did it!" Minoru cheered, catching her partners.

"Not yet, though. Just a little bit more," Felgrand said. Pythantus nodded in agreement to his words.

"That girl is tougher than I expected. But it's all right because this time I'm not holding back!" Just as Gus was about to throw down his Gate Card, a masked man with blonde hair appeared.

"I'll handle this Gus," he simply said.

"This is my battle!"

"Who is he?" Minoru whispered to her partner.

"I don't know," he whispered back. He then faced their opponents. "Hey! Who are you?!"

The man smirked. "I am Spectra, Leader of the Vexos."

The Haos team gasped at his name.

"He's Spectra!? But, why is he here?" the brawler questioned.

"Let's just say... I'm honored to meet amateur brawlers such as yourself and have them lose to top rank brawlers." He took out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, Set!" He threw it down, signalling that he will be continuing the brawl. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" A red dragonoid appeared on the field. "Now bring out your Bakugan!"

 **Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid: 400 Gs**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Minoru stated.

"Don't worry, milady. We can beat them," Felgrand assured. "I trust you."

Minoru hesitated for a bit. "If you say so. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan stand!" Felgrand was back on the field.

 **Haos Felgrand: 450 Gs**

"Double Ability Activate! Dual Dragon plus Item Core!" Spectra's Bakugan cloned itself and each gained a weapon.

 **Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Gs**

 **Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Gs**

"That's too high! Double Ability Activate! Light's Protection plus Light's Spirit Power!" Felgrand brought his sword up in a defensive stance as he was glowing a bright yellow aura.

 **Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid: 400 Gs**

 **Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid: 400 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 550 Gs**

Despite the fact that Felgrand can fight the Dragonoids one-on-one and win, since their power's are combined, Felgrand had to stay in defense.

"Your Bakugan can't do anything alone!" Spectra exclaimed.

"Felgrand! Hang in there!" Minoru shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the base, Mira and Ace were doing nothing but argue about whether or not the group should look for the Dormer's brother before destroying the controller, which the latter highly refused on.

Dan entered the room, and was shocked that the two were still arguing.

"They're still at it?" he asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Drago asked back.

Shinobu came and hit the wall right near Dan's head, freaking him out. This action also ended the conversation as everyone's attention were on the male Gushiken. "Tell me, Dan Kuso... Did you or did you not see my sister?" he asked in a scary tone and look.

The Pyrus brawler looked like he was about to pee his pants, despite already using the bathroom. "N-no... I swear man..."

"Then just WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Please excuse him. He gets like this when he worries about Minoru not being where she should be," Tsunamyss explained.

Seth looked out the window. "Hey. What's that?" They all looked out and saw what seemed like flares.

"I have a feeling like it's Felgrand!" Baron said.

"Minoru must've been called for a battle!" Marucho guessed.

"I hope it's not with a Vexos," Ace prayed.

"Especially not with her condition," Mira added.

"Guys. Not that I want to be the bearer of worried news or anything like that, but where'd Shinobu go?" Reaper spoke.

The Resistance looked where Shinobu was suppose to be, only to see him gone.

"I cannot believe you would go to battle this early alone!" they heard. Looking out the window, they saw the brother racing to the brawl, leaving clouds of dust.

"He really is the worried brother," Ace stated.

* * *

Back to the brawl, Felgrand was doing whatever he could to take down one of the Hyper Dragonoid, while taking on a defensive stance.

"This should help," Minoru muttered. "Fusion Ability Activate! Veritas Delta!" Felgrand's sword grew longer and glowed white. He leapt into the air and attacked the Hyper Dragonoid with the shield, slamming him down.

 **Haos Felgrand: 950 Gs**

Just as he was about to deal the final blow on the Pyrus Bakugan, Gus stepped in.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Vulcan returned to the field. "Ability activate! Heavy Aegis!" Vulcan blew a sandstorm at Felgrand. The storm quickly passed and Felgrand lost his boost.

 **Haos Felgrand: 450 Gs**

 **Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Gs**

 **Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid: 500 Gs**

 **Subterra Vulcan: 700 Gs**

"What the-?! My abilities!" he gasped.

"Oh no! Felgrand's power is more than 500 Gs lower than their's!" Minoru cried out.

"Say good-bye to your Bakugan!" Gus declared.

"Bakugan brawl!" came a voice. "Bakugan stand!" A Pyrus Bakugan was thrown into the field and popped open. It then changed into its true form, which was a red reaper with an orange dragon wing and a white angel wing and one orange eye and one yellow eye. Unlike normal reapers, this one had a sword.

 **Pyrus Twilight Reaper: 450 Gs**

"That reaper..." Felgrand spoke.

"Double Ability Activate! **_Flare Ride_** plus **_Red Strike_**!" The Pyrus Reaper's sword flared up as he charged at one of the oncoming Dragonoids and knocked him away from Felgrand.

 ** _(Flare Ride: minus 100 Gs to opponent and plus 200 Gs to Twilight Reaper)_**

 ** _(Red Strike: plus 300 Gs)_**

 **Pyrus Twilight Reaper: 950 Gs**

 **Subterra Premo Vulcan: 600 Gs**

Minoru looked around and saw a girl on a pillar. She is petite, fair-skinned and has short brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a black shirt with a red and white trench coat over it with the kanji for "fire light reaper", white pants and black sandles.

She instantly knew who the girl was. "Bella!"

"Hey, Minoru. It's been a while," Bella said. She took out a Bakugan Trap shaped as a small pyramid from her pocket. "Bakugan Trap! Let's go, Bat-Goyle!" She tossed it into the air. Appearing from it was a gargoyle with a ram-skull face and bat-like wings, as well as three concrete triangles, one on its chest and two on its back.

 **Pyrus Bat-Goyle: 350 Gs**

"Ability Activate! _**Blaze Force**_!" Bat-Goyle was coated in scarlet red aura and sent down fireballs at both Felgrand and Twilight Reaper.

 _ **(Blaze Force: plus 100 Gs to Bat-Goyle and all allied Bakugan)**_

 **Haos Felgrand: 550 Gs**

 **Pyrus Twilight Reaper: 1050 Gs**

 **Pyrus Bat-Goyle: 450 Gs**

Twilight Reaper quickly flew toward Vulcan and took him down in two strikes, reverting him back to his ball form. "It can't be!" he exclaimed.

 **Gus: 0%  
Spectra: 100%  
Minoru: 100%  
Bella: 100%**

Gus gritted his teeth as he picked up his fallen partner. "Sorry I've failed, Master Spectra."

"It's all right. I'll take it from here," he assured. He looked at another Bakugan in his hand. "Helios, you ready?"

"I'm ready, master," came a very deep voice.

"Let's go. The most powerful Bakugan, Pyrus Helios! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Spectra threw down the Bakugan, revealing a black and red Bakugan with grey spikes.

 **Pyrus Viper Helios: 600 Gs**

"What... What is that Bakugan?" Minoru trembled.

Felgrand, Bella and Reaper looked at the girl.

' _Oh no! Whenever she faces a strong opponent, milady freeze and mess up in the middle of a brawl!_ ' Felgrand thought.

' _And her condition usually worsens when she goes up against strong opponents alone! I g_ _otta help her!_ ' Bella mentally added. "Ability Activate! **_Crimson Comet_**!"

 _ **(Crimson Comet: plus 200 Gs)**_

Twilight Reaper was coated in scarlet red flames and shot himself over to the two Hyper Dragonoids, obliterating both of them.

 **Gus: 0%  
Spectra: 50%  
Minoru: 100%  
Bella: 100%**

"Now to help Minoru!" Twilight Reaper spoke.

"Double Ability Activate! General Quasar plus Burst Core!" A red shield appeared and blocked Twilight Reaper's attack, as well as decreasing his, Bat-Goyle and Felgrand's power.

 **Pyrus Viper Helios: 800 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand: 450 Gs**

 **Pyrus Twilight Reaper: 450 Gs**

 **Pyrus Bat-Goyle: 350 Gs**

Helios then breathed out flames at Bat-Goyle, taking it out.

 **Gus: 0%  
Spectra: 50%  
Minoru: 100%  
Bella: 10%**

The Pyrus enemy made way to Felgrand, who tried to hold him back with his sword.

"To think there are other unique Bakugan we haven't caught yet! I'll crush you like I did to Tigrerra!" Helios declared.

"What? You defeated one of our world's heroes?!" Felgrand demanded.

"That's right. And she had cried for mercy just like you will!"

"Ability Activate! Void Stream!"

 **Haos Felgrand: 50 Gs**

At close range, Helios was about to released an electrical ball of energy when Bella and Twilight Reaper intervened.

"Ability Activate! **_Brave Power_**!" The Pyrus reaper pulled Felgrand back and did his best to block the blast.

 _ **(Brave Power: plus 100 for each Bakugan on the field.)**_

 **Pyrus Twilight Reaper: 750 Gs**

Meanwhile, Minoru just watched in fear of the Pyrus dragon-like bakugan. As she stood still, she began to cough. It started light, but then it got worse by the second.

"Minoru!" Bella cried out.

The sickness was bad enough she went on her hands and knees, covering her mouth still as she coughed heavily.

"This is bad. We have to get her out of here!" Twilight Reaper suggested.

"You don't escape from me!" Helios shouted. He fired his electrical energy ball at the opposing Pyrus Bakugan, defeating him and taking him and Bella out of the game.

 **Gus: 0%  
Spectra: 50%  
Minoru: 100%  
Bella: 0%**

"And then there was one..." the Pyrus Bakugan chuckled evilly.

"Milady! Now would be a good time to make a counterattack!" Felgrand called.

Minoru, trying to deal with her cough, set a ability card in her gauntlet. "Abi- *cough* *cough* Abily Acti-!" But it was hopeless. She couldn't activate an ability card in her current condition.

"Milady!"

"Go, Helios. End them," Spectra simply said.

"Of course!" Helios released his lightning attack at Felgrand and Minoru. The Haos Bakugan moved to cover the girl in an attempt to protect her when suddenly...

"Ability Activate! Rim Break!" Tsunamyss appeared with the spikes on his gauntlets enlarged, large enough to block the attack.

 **Pyrus Viper Helios: 600 Gs**

 **Aquos Tsunamyss: 700 Gs**

 **Haos Felgrand 450 Gs**

"What?!" Helios gasped.

"Now who's interfering?" Spectra demanded.

Shinobu, on Tsunamyss's shoulder, leapt down to where his sister was. "Minoru! Minoru, are you okay?!"

Minoru's coughing slowly ceased as she was gasped for fresh clean air. As she removed her hand from her mouth, Shinobu saw a small trail of blood from the corner of her lips. He took the hand she was coughing on and looked to see a small spot of blood on it. Seeing this, Shinobu glared at Spectra.

"I don't know who you are, but you'll pay for this. Ability Activate! **_Whirl Wreck_**!" Tsunamyss' tentacles summoned whirlpool that engulfed Helios, who tried to escape.

 ** _(Whirl Wreck: Opponent cannot use any more abilities and minus 200 to each opponent)_**

 **Pyrus Viper Helios: 400 Gs**

"Hang on, Helios! Ability Activate!" Spectra tried to activate an ability card, only to find it inactive.

"You can use any of your abilities while Whirl Wreck is in play," Shinobu explained.

"No! This can't be!" the Pyrus Bakugan roared.

"Believe it, you Vexos," Tsunamyss said. The spikes on his tentacles glowed and fired blue lasers in the whirlpool. The lasers traveled in the spiral and smashed into the Pyrus Bakugan, defeating him.

 **Gus: 0%  
Spectra: 0%  
Minoru: 100%** **  
Bella: 0%  
Shinobu: 100%**

"Excellent work, Helios," Spectra commented. "Let's go, Gus."

"Right away, Master Spectra," Gus replied.

By this time, Bella was with the Gushiken twins.

"Is she okay?!" she asked, referring to the fainted female twin.

"I think so. But we have to hurry back to the Resistance!" the male twin said. He picked her sister up bridal style and ran to the direction of the headquarters.

* * *

As soon as he arrived, he quickly requested everyone to set up the medical room. After seeing Minoru's condition, they quickly set up the room. Now, they wait as Seth does his medical work on Minoru.

"What happened to her, man?" Dan asked.

"Didn't you say Bakugan could heal her?" Dragon asked.

"I said it weakens her sickness," Shinobu corrected.

"You see, if Minoru goes up against a strong opponent, alone, her sickness would act up and... Well, you saw the result," Bella explained. She noticed the confused looks everyone was giving her. "Hi, I'm Bella. Minoru and Shinobu's cousin. Pyrus Brawler. And this is my partner, Pyrus Twilight Reaper."

Reaper jumped to her shoulder and popped open. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Call me Twilight."

Just then, Seth came out of the room. "Okay, I double-checked everything, and Minoru is going to be fine. She just needs to rest." Everyone sighed in relief at the news.

* * *

A little bit later, the group were in the control room.

"So how did you get here, cuz?" Shinobu asked.

"It was... Kind of weird actually," she answered. "I was going to help my brother with our family bookstore. But then a portal opened up and sucked me in. Next thing I know, I was here. Twilight filled in erything for me about the situation."

"So you're from Earth like Master Dan and the others?" Baron asked.

"And I wasn't alone. There was another person from our world who also arrived here by mistake. We teamed up and right now, he's waiting for me in Alpha City."

"'Waiting for you'? So what, is he a boyfriend or something?" Dan asked.

"If Shun heard you say that, you'd definitely get your butt kicked."

The rest of the human Resistance gasped at the name.

"Shun is here?!" Marucho asked.

"Yes. And he's in Alpha City. I would've been there by now, but we heard rumors of the Resistance and wanted to see if you could provide assistance in freeing the Bakugan. And if Dan, Marucho and my cousins are here, then it's safe to say the assistance will be provided," Bella added.

"I'm already not liking either of you for that statement," Ace said.

"In any case, Shun should be done with the recon by the time we get there. And when he fills us in with the information of the city, we'll be getting to the controller in no time."

"That sounds really promising," Mira stated.

"Speaking of Alpha City, we're almost there," Baron announced.

"Great. Now all we have to do is find Shun," Dan said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Happy Halloween, and welcome back to yet another chapter of Vestroia of Mayhem after so long! Now, in here, we will be getting a flashback as to how Seth arrived to New Vestroia and how he joined and was accepted to the Resistance, while most of the members will be going to investigate the controller and meet with Shun. Now, that being said, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan of any kind.**

* * *

After Bella met up with the Gushiken twins, who were also her cousins, and joined the Resistance, the team continued on to Alpha City. As they continued their journey, Minoru was in the hospital room, resting from her attack. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Are you awake?" asked a voice familiar to her. She turned her head and saw Seth looking down at her.

"Seth... Where's my brother?" Minoru asked.

"He's with everyone else in the control room. They're getting ready to go down to Alpha and meet with Shun."

"I see." Minoru attempted to sit up, when both her Bakugan and Seth's got in her face.

"Sorry, milady," Felgrand apologized as they both flicked her forehead and knocked her back on bed.

"Shinobu's orders. You're staying here for a while," Reaper told her. "In turn, Seth and I will also be staying."

"What? But why?" the female Gushiken asked.

"He didn't want your sickness to act up," Seth answered. "After what happened last brawl, he was afraid that the Vexos would kidnap you and force you to battle them. Mira and the others told him they wouldn't go as far as to kill someone, probably, but he didn't want to take any chances."

Minoru frowned at the explanation. Then again, she should've expected this, considering her brother was always such a worrywart. "I guess so. But really, my brother is such a worrywart."

"That's what your cousin said. What was her name again? It starts with a 'b'."

"Bella," Reaper answered.

"Yeah, her. She said that Shinobu should stop worrying for every little thing that happens to you and assured that you'll be fine. But after getting a reminder of your condition, majority of the vote was you staying here in bed, with me staying here to take care of you."

"So she is here. My cousin," Minoru said.

"Yeah."

It was silent between them. Neither of them knew what to do during their free time.

"So how do you feel?" the Darkus brawler asked.

"I feel fine. No signs of any sickness right now," the Haos brawler replied.

"That's good."

Awkward silence came once more.

"Seth?" Minoru called.

"What's up?"

"How did you get here? In New Vestroia." She knew he was human, so it would be impossible for him to arrive at the same time as the Vexos. So the only way for him to get here was through a portal. Of what she heard, Drago used the power of the Perfect Core to open up a portal and she and her brother arrived in Vestroia by accident. But how did Seth arrive here? Was it also by accident?

Seth smiled and began to tell his tale. "Well, it was one afternoon. I was on my way home from a hospital I was volunteering at. As you may have noticed, I wanted to be a doctor when I get older. But anyway, during my walk, this weirdest thing happened; a portal just came out of nowhere and out was Reaper there."

"I spent too much time in the Doom Dimension, I managed to obtain some abilities. That and I had a feeling that my fellow kin were in danger," said Bakugan spoke.

"But I thought you returned to New Vestroia," Felgrand questioned.

"I did. Then I asked the Ancient Bakugan to send me back to the Doom Dimension. My time being exposed there gave me some of the Doom Dimension's power and the ability to travel between worlds. Just as long as I connect the portal to the Doom Dimension."

"So then, you can go home whenever you want?" Minoru asked Seth.

"Just to get some medicine. And my medical books," he answered.

"Oh. But wait, if Reaper had a bad past with Dan and Marucho, how did they come to accept him?"

The male brawler and his partner looked at each other before telling their story.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

' _It was right after we arrived in this world. We just happened to be at the doorsteps of the headquarters,_ ' Seth began. ' _Reaper heard beforehand of the Resistance trying to fight for the Bakugan and somehow managed to get us there. By then, Dan, Drago and Marucho didn't join yet. Reaper and I told Mira, Ace and Baron who we were. Of course, Mira and Baron were okay with us wanting to help, but Ace wanted to test us._ '

"You're not joining us. Freeing the Bakugan isn't some kind of game," the Vestal Darkus Brawler claimed.

"We know that! You think we're that naive?! Seth and I are serious about wanting to save the Bakugan!" Reaper told him.

"Hah! This coming from one of the villain Bakugan?" Percival demanded.

"Hey! Reaper's changed since then!" Seth defended.

"Of course you would say that," Ace scoffed.

' _This comparing to how you both are now?_ ' Minoru asked.

' _Believe it or not,_ ' Present-Seth confirmed. ' _It was Mira who decided that we should brawl to see if Reaper and I were serious in wanting to help._ '

' _How did that end?_ '

' _Well..._ '

"Ability Activate! _**Soul Slash!**_ " Seth shouted. Xenon Reaper shot up in the air, his scythe's blade covered in blue flames as he swung it down on Percival.

 _ **(Soul Slash: plus 400 to Xenon Reaper. Plus 200 to all allied Bakugan)**_

 **Darkus Percival: 850 Gs**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 1150 Gs**

 **Ace: 0%  
Seth: 10%**

"I can't believe it! I lost to a human!?" Ace exclaimed in shock.

"You make it sound like humans are suppose to be bad at brawling," Seth said. "Newsflash, we're not. We're just as good as you Vestals, heck it was because of us humans that Naga was defeated. Sure the Bakugan did all the work, but don't forget we were the ones in possession of their complete power."

"Seth is right Ace. It was especially the Bakugan Brawling Masters, all who were humans, who did the hardest work in taking down Naga and his goons," Baron supported.

"With that said and the results in, I think it's safe to say that you're in the Resistance now, Seth," Mira told him.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"So you beat Ace?" Felgrand asked.

"Bested him. He was nothing to us," Reaper boasted.

"Says the Bakugan who got his butt whooped and costed us most of our Life Gauge, had I not thought of a way to weaken it somehow," Seth said.

"Hey! I thought we agreed to say we were going easy!"

"Saying that would be a big fat lie."

Minoru giggled at their silliness, especially since Reaper was the last Bakugan she expected to have that kind of reaction and to pair up with someone like Seth. The two guys turned to her, shocked at how angelic her voice sounded when she laughs. The Haos user noticed their stares and ceased her laugh, but that didn't stop her from smiling. "S-Sorry. It's just, after the last time I saw Reaper, I never thought I'd see him again with a different partner. One carefree and responsible."

Seth blushed slightly at the compliment. "Well, I guess that's true."

"So what happened after that? How did you two meet Dan and Marucho after that? What were their reactions when they saw Reaper?"

Seth smiled as he saw his 'patient' was seemingly actually looking well, for someone who would've, and almost, died from her unusual sickness. It made him wonder if her sickness was real or if Bakugan really does help her.

"Ah yes. The story of of how we met," he began.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

' _It was right after Dan and Ace brawled. I was still in this room, reading some of the medical books Mira had, when I heard a knock on the door._ '

"Coming!" Seth answered. He closed the book and walked to the door. He opened and saw Mira. "Hey Mira. What's up?"

"We have some new members in the group. I think it's polite if you introduced yourself and Reaper to them," the Subterra Brawler suggested. "Though I do believe that you know them."

"How should he when Seth is the only human here?" Reaper asked.

"You say that, but I wonder if Seth really is the only human in Vestroia now." Seth's eyes slightly widened in confusion at those words.

"You mean another human arrived here?" he asked.

"That's right. And if Baron knows them, you should be too."

' _Of course, since Baron was practically a geek for the Battle Brawlers, it didn't take me long to know who they were. I was excited, but Reaper was practically hiding to prevent being seen,_ ' Present Seth said.

' _Hey! I thought we agreed to say nothing about that time!_ ' Present-Reaper demanded.

' _I know. But it was still kind of cute how you kept trying to keep yourself hidden from them._ '

Minoru giggled once more at their antics.

' _And? What happened when they saw you?_ ' Felgrand asked.

* * *

Dan barged into the infirmary, where Seth was looking into some medical books. As he was reading, he was also conversing with Reaper about something. Both stopped their conversation when Dan just opened the door.

"Hey, Seth! What'cha doing in here?! It's time to train, now!" the Pyrus brawler said.

Drago appeared on his shoulder. "Daniel! You shouldn't barge in like that!"

"I know. But still, I can't wait to start training! And maybe we can finally meet Seth's part... ner..." Dan stopped talking when he saw Reaper on the table right by Seth's book. "Seth. Have we... ever brawled before?"

"Um... No. Why?" Seth asked.

"It's just... Your Bakugan looks strangely familiar. What do you think Drago? Is it just me?"

"Actually, I feel like I've seen him too. Why is that?" the dragonoid questioned. Rather, demanded.

"You must mistake me for some other Bakugan," Reaper lied. "This is the first time we've met."

' _So they didn't know at the time?_ ' Minoru asked.

' _They were suspicious, but we were able to play it off... For several hours,_ ' Present-Seth answered.

' _How did they find out? Someone gave away Reaper's identity?_ ' Felgrand asked.

* * *

They were outside the headquarters in a forest. Baron defeated Shadow and liberated three Bakugan. Just as Shadow and Mylene left, Baron turned to Seth and said, "And with this, I do believe these three Bakugan need a checkup, Seth, Reaper."

When Baron said Reaper's name, Dan, Drago and Marucho's eyes widened.

"Wait, what did you say his name was?!" the Aquos Brawler asked.

Seth and Reaper cringed at the tone he used.

"Who? Seth or Reaper?" the Haos brawler asked, oblivious to their reactions.

"Seth's Bakugan is Reaper?!" Dan demanded.

"No wonder why he looks familiar!" Drago shouted. "Why are you here?! I thought you were the only Bakugan permanently banished in the Doom Dimension!"

This got the attention of the Vestal Resistance. "Hang on. What's wrong with you guys?" Mira asked.

"What's wrong is that you have a spy on this team!"

Reaper floated in front of Drago. "Hey! I may have done things that I regretted years ago, but I've changed since then!"

"Yeah! And last I heard, wasn't Masquerade a villain too?! Why are you being so harsh on Reaper?!" Seth demanded.

"Because, believe it or not, Masquerade was actually a friend of our's who actually had split-personalities! She didn't know what she was doing while being Masquerade!" Marucho said.

Both Seth and Reaper in the flashbacks widened their eyes. "Did you say 'she'?" the former asked.

Dan and Marucho nodded.

"My master was a female?" the Bakugan asked.

"If you didn't know that much, then it's obvious enough you were enjoying yourself with sending Bakugan to the Doom Dimension and practically assisting Naga with his plans!" Drago accused.

"Hey! You leave Reaper alone! Like he said, he made up since then! Heck, you guys might not have known it, but he actually helped out in the fight against Naga and his minions!" Seth defended.

"Like we'll believe that!" Marucho said.

"Okay, if Reaper really does have a change of heart, then prove it in a brawl!" Dan said.

Seth and Reaper gritted their teeth, but agreed with the idea.

The next thing anyone knew, both brawlers were on either side of the field.

"What are they doing?! They're on the same side!" Baron asked.

"Well what'd you expect? Reaper was their enemy once," Ace pointed out.

"Still, it'll be interesting to see which of them is more dominant," Percival said.

"True as it may be, this will cause a problem for the team," Nemus asid.

Marucho didn't listen to the Vestals or their Bakugan and was cheering for Dan. "Go for it Dan! Drago! Show them what you're made of!"

Dan gave his friend a thumbs-up.

Seth looked down at his partner. "We'll show him, Reaper. We'll prove you turned over a new leaf."

"I appreciate it if we can, partner," Reaper nodded.

The two brawlers then looked at each other and activated their gauntlets. "Gauntlet Power Strike!"

 **Dan: 100%  
** **Seth: 100%**

"I'll start first! Gate card set!" Dan threw down his Gate Card. "Let's do this Drago! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Dan tossed his Bakugan partner and Drago was now in his real form.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 400 Gs**

"Let's go, Reaper! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Seth threw his partner and Reaper was now in his own real form.

Reaper's true form was pretty much like how the former brawlers remembered him, only he also wore a black cloak. Not only that, his horns were smaller and yellow in color, his devil 'wings' were now light blue with white bony structures, and his scythe's blade was red.

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 450 Gs**

"Gate card open! Pyrus Reactor!" Dan activated his Gate card and instantly gave Drago the advantage in power.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 700 Gs**

"And Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" Drago fired a huge fireball at Reaper's way.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 900 Gs**

Seth made a counter. "Ability Activate! _**Dementia Fall!**_ " Reaper's scythe glowed purple as he cut through the flames to get to Drago.

 ** _(Dementia Fall: transfer 300 Gs from opponent to Xenon Reaper)_**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 750 Gs**

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 600 Gs**

"Hang in there Drago! Double Ability Activate! Fire Tornado plus Fire Shield!" Dan shouted.

Drago's wings glowed as he started to make a comeback.

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 450 Gs**

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 700 Gs**

Reaper's attack was blocked and Drago tackled him away, slamming him to the ground. This in turn ended Round 1 of the brawl.

 **Dan: 100%  
** **Seth: 50%**

"Yes! That's how we roll!" Dan cheered as he caught his Bakugan.

"That's teaching them, Dan!" Marucho shouted.

Seth picked up his beaten partner. "Are you okay Reaper?"

"I'm fine. We just weren't serious, were we?" the Darkus Bakugan said.

"Yeah. We weren't. Now it's time to get serious! Gate Card Set!" Seth threw down his card. "And Bakugan brawl!"

"Us too Drago! Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan stand!" Both Bakugan popped open and were in their real form.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 400 Gs**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 450 Gs**

"Double Ability Activate! Burning Tornado plus Burning Dragon!" Drago was encased in flames as he charged at Reaper.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 800 Gs**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 250 Gs**

"No you don't! Double Ability Activate! _**Steel Soul**_ plus Soul Slash!" Reaper's scythe grew in length and blue flames covered it.

 _ **(Steel Soul: plus 200 to Xenon Reaper)**_

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 800 Gs**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 850 Gs**

"Oh no you don't! Fusion Ability Activate! Pyrus Slayer!" Drago glowed a red aura and powered up even further.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 1100 Gs**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper 750 Gs**

"Took the words right out of my mouth Dan! Fusion Ability Activate! _**Chaos Fall**_!" Reaper twirled his scythe and slammed it on the ground. He raised his free arm, causing the shadows to rise up and entangle Drago.

"Gah! What?!" the Pyrus Bakugan gasped.

 _ **(Chaos Fall: transfer 300 Gs from opponent to Xenon Reaper)**_

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 800 Gs**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 1050 Gs**

"Do it, Reaper!" Seth yelled. Reaper flew to the skies and swung his scythe at Drago, ending Round 2.

 **Dan: 50%  
** **Seth: 50%**

"Now they're tied up!" Baron exclaimed.

"Which means that this might be the last round!" Marucho said.

Both battling brawlers were looking at each other intensely, panting as they both placed so much effort in the brawl. Dan then let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Drago asked, the only one who heard the laugh.

"Nothing. Just that, even though I want to hate the guy, I can't help but have fun in this brawl," his partner replied.

Drago let out a small chuckle himself. "I thought it was only me. Which would mean that they might be telling the truth, don't you think, Dan?"

"Yeah. But this brawl isn't over yet! Gate card set!" Dan threw down his Gate Card once more. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

"Us too, Reaper! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Seth tossed his Bakugan to the field after Dan.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 400 Gs**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 450 Gs**

"Ability Activate!" both shouted.

"Burning Dragon!" Drago shot out his fireball.

"Steel Soul!" Reaper's scythe grew longer and larger as he met the fireball.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 600 Gs**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 650 Gs**

"Double Ability Activate! Burst Shield plus Burning Tornado!" A fire tornado appeared stopped Reaper from advancing.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 800 Gs**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 250 Gs**

"Think again Dan! Double Ability Activate! _**Climb Pain**_ plus Soul Slash!" Reaper's blade was encased with blue flames again and he cut through the tornado.

 _ **(Climb Pain: negate opposing Bakugan's ability)**_

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 600 Gs**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 1050 Gs**

"Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!" The flames wrapped themselves around Drago, giving him more power.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 1100 Gs**

"And Ability Activate! Fire Tornado!" The flames grew as Drago charged at Reaper.

 **Pyrus Neo Drago: 1200 Gs**

 **Darkus Xenon Reaper: 950 Gs**

Seth would've reacted and activated an Ability in time, if not for the fact that Reaper was too close to Drago for him to use one in time, as the dragonoid rushed through him.

 **Dan: 50%  
** **Seth: 0%**

"Yes! Way to go, Dan!" Marucho cheered.

"Seth lost," Mira muttered.

"But wait, then what happens here? Is Seth going to leave?" Baron asked.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I kind of don't want him to go. He's the best doctor we got," Ace said.

Seth picked up his partner. "Looks like we lost, pal."

"Yeah. Drago wasn't worthy of the Perfect Core for nothing," Reaper agreed. "I've no regrets in this brawl."

"You shouldn't be feeling any regrets anyway," Dan said as he approached them.

Seth stood on his feet. "Well, we lost this round. And as such..." He turned to the other Resistance. "It might not be long, but I enjoyed my stay with you guys." With a slight bow, Seth walked away with Reaper on his shoulder.

"Hold it, you two," came Drago's voice. "Who said anything about you two leaving?"

The human Darkus brawler and his partner turned to him and Dan in confusion. "By the looks of that battle, I'd say you were telling the truth about wanting to help out. Besides, that duel was a bit too fun for it to look like Drago and I were brawling against an enemy," the latter said.

"So... we can stay?" Reaper asked.

"Well yeah," Marucho replied. "And if what Ace said is a fact, a doctor does sound nice in this group."

Seth and Reaper couldn't believe it; even though they lost, Dan, Marucho and Drago were willing to give Reaper a chance. Elated, both thanked Seth's fellow humans and Drago.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"That sounds nice," Minoru said.

"I'm glad they accepted you," Felgrand said.

"Yeah. Though I wish they would stop calling me 'Reaper'," the Darkus Bakugan complained. "Since I wanted to turn a new leaf, they could at least call me by my form."

"Even though 'Xenon Reaper' is a mouthful?" Seth teased.

"Hey! You know what I mean by that!"

"True. But what if you evolve again? We can't keep calling you 'Xenon' if you evolve into something else."

"Then add the name to it!"

Minoru laughed again at their antics, as did Felgrand.

" _Seth. We're back,_ " came Mira's voice from the speakers. " _We found out where the controller is and have a new recruit. Come down here and introduce yourself. And bring Minoru too, if she's well enough._ "

"Wow. Did we really take that long?" the doctor asked.

"I guess so," Minoru nodded. She got up from bed. "Well, we should go meet Shun. And his new partner for this journey." The guys all nodded and followed her to the control room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Another chapter of Vestroia of Mayhem! In this chapter, it features the tag duel and the shutting down the controller plan!**

* * *

The Resistance were in Alpha City, in what seemed like an arena. There, they watched as two familiar Bakugan face off against a red ape Bakugan and an orange beetle Bakugan.

"Extinguish flame! Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!"

"Ability Activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!"

A pair of certain Darkus and Ventus Bakugan used their called abilities and creamed their opponents.

"Hey! No fair!" one of the two opposing brawlers cried out.

"Ooh! Burn! That's the way the Bakugan rolls," said the announcer. "These mysterious masked players pack a serious punch. They're the team on everyone's lips; the Bakugan Brawlers!"

The two masked brawlers being spoke of were none other than Ace and Shun. The former wore a black and purple mask, covering the top half of his face, while the latter wore his ninja mask.

"Those two are doing great down there," Seth commented.

"No kidding. I know Shun was awesome, but I didn't think Ace was just as good," Bella agreed.

"This is killing me..." Dan groaned. "I should be out there battling. I can't even bear to watch this."

"Stay focused, Dan. You're important to the plan," Drago reminded.

"But how come they get to do all the fun?"

Baron noticed something above them. "Uh, Master Dan. Look," he called.

Everyone looked up and saw rainbow-colored electricity gathered to the center of the ceiling above them.

"Unbelievable," Shinobu said.

"So that's the dimension controller?" Minoru asked.

"Yes. The key to our mission," Mira confirmed.

How did it already come to this? Well, let's take a step back to an hour earlier.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

The Resistance were somewhere in Alpha City, in what seemed like a park. Seth and Minoru were at their base, during this time, and the rest of the gang met up with Shun. "I stole these diagrams while I was sneaking around," the ninja informed. "According to this, the power generated from the Bakugan battles is absorbed inside the arena. Then it's transmitted to the outside world through the controller."

"So what's the point of that?" Dan asked.

"There's an awful lot of power generated by Bakugan battles," Mira began to explain.

"And if that power isn't released, the controller would get overloaded," Baron continued.

"So, if the Bakugan battles still feed power to the controller..." Ace added on.

"Exactly. And if we can block the transmission right here, the power will back up building and building..." Shun continued on, pointing at a spot on the arena.

"Until the pressure becomes too much. Then the controller will implode," Bella ended.

"Then we must take advantage of the upcoming tournaments," Drago suggested.

"Really? That's now," Dan recalled.

As if on cue, an announcement came on, talking about the tournament. "The Battle of Bakugan is about to begin! Will all competitors please register?! Don't miss your chance to brawl with the best!"

"Okay everyone, we need to move fast," Mira ordered. "We'll have to break up into two teams. Two people will battle together in the tournament and the rest of us will sneak inside and find the controller."

"I call battle!" Dan instantly insisted. "Drago and I will fight for the Resistance."

"No fair!" Baron disagreed. "I want to fight. You always get the battles, Master Dan."

"Shouldn't it be better if Shinobu and Minoru were the ones brawling in the tournament?" Bella asked.

"Oh no. After last time? I'm not letting my sister brawl for a while," the male twin claimed.

"You can't keep her on house arrest, though," Tsunamyss told him.

As a portion of the group argued about who will be brawling in the tournament, Mira was getting annoyed with the small fight, especially when they had an important mission to complete.

Just when she was about to snap at them, a voice called out. "Um... If it's not too late to make a suggestion, why not we draw straws?"

The Resistance turned and saw Minoru and Seth approaching them.

"Minoru?! What are you doing up?" Shinobu asked.

"Well, I got better and I want to help out with the mission," the younger twin explained.

"After what happened last time? No way. You're staying in the base while the rest of us are on this mission." To Seth, the male twin then said, "I trust you to look after her while we're gone?"

"As much as I would say 'yes', I think you should give her a chance in this," the doctor of the group said. "Besides, so long as she doesn't brawl, she'll be fine."

Shinobu knew it was true, but was still conflicted about his younger twin coming along.

"Even if she does get chosen, so long as it's a tag battle, she'll be fine," Bella told him. "That time was because she was alone, and was up against the leader of our enemy. Last I checked, he won't be in this tournament. Least not as an opponent."

The older Aquos brawler was still unsure about bringing his sister.

"Come on, Shinobu. You should give it up," even his own partner agreed on having her to come along.

Realizing that he was outnumbered, Shinobu sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. But I expect all of you to make sure my sister is safe when I'm not around." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So wait. I can really come along?" Minoru asked.

"Only as long as you're safe with at least one of us. Can you promise me that?" her brother asked, in which she nodded to. "Okay. So, about this idea of your's."

"Oh yes! I was thinking we should draw straws. Whoever drew the marked straw will be brawling." Minoru took out a handful of sticks, covering on side of them in her hand.

Dan was the first to draw one out and was... unhappy with what he got.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Thinking back to the draw, Dan sighed. "You're right. I lost the draw. But those two are one odd matchup."

"I agree," his partner said.

Back to the brawl, Ace activated another ability. "Ability activate! Darkus Driver!" Percival wrapped his cloak around himself and started to spin at high speed towards his Pyrus opponent.

The opposing Pyrus brawler smirked as the Darkus Bakugan closed in on his Bakugan. "That's it. Now I'll block you with this Darkus-Anti ability."

Shun already caught on to his plan, however, and countered it. "Ability activate! Continuous Dead - Phoenix Position!"

"As you wish!" his Bakugan, Ingrim, responded, delivering some high speed punches at the Pyrus Bakugan, defeating it.

"No!" the brawler cried out in defeat.

Meanwhile, Percival just continued on with his attack, having a hard time stopping due to his target's sudden defeat.

"Percival!" Ace cried out in worry. To Shun, he demanded, "What are you butting into my fight for?!"

"You needed my help, whether you'll admit it or not," Shun simply said, to his partner's annoyance.

Back to the Pyrus brawler, he called out another Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Jelldon, stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! Subterra Rafflesian stand!" called his partner, who tossed out one of his own Bakugan to the field.

Now standing before the Ventus and Darkus Resistance brawlers were a jellyfish-like Bakugan and a plant-like Bakugan.

"Ability activate! Tri-Gunner!" Ace shouted, as Percival's gauntlets and mouth formed purple orbs and fired them at the opponents.

"Ability activate! Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!" Ingrim went and, along with Percival, made quick work of the enemy Bakugan. With those final strikes, it was the end for the two Vestal brawlers.

"Once again, the battle goes to the Bakugan Brawlers!" the announcer shouted.

"I could've finished them off faster if you stayed out of my way. Get the hint?" Ace complained.

"I saved your Bakugan and you know it," Shun retorted.

"What?!" Apparently, Ace wasn't as sharp as his Ventus partner during the brawl.

"Those two guys... They're making me nervous," Mira stated, worried about their mission failing because of their battlers.

"Shun and Ace are like... fire and ice, you know?" Baron said.

"I'll have to agree with Baron on that," Bella nodded.

"Their fighting styles are quite different," Seth pointed out.

Dan, on the other hand, couldn't seem to take watching the brawl anymore. "Argh! This is driving me completely crazy! Let me trade places with them. They can destroy the-"

Before he could accidentally blurt out their plan, Bella hit Dan on the head so hard, he knocked him out. "That was a close one," he said. "Almost blurted out our plan."

"Maybe we should've had him enter this tournament instead," Minoru said, feeling sorry for their male Pyrus brawler.

"You are too kind sometimes, milady," Felgrand said to her.

"He's right. Sometimes Daniel will have to learn that he can't always brawl for us," Drago agreed.

"You can say that again," Tsunamyss' group also agreed.

Just then, they heard more cheers and smiled, for it meant only one thing to them.

"Sounds like Marucho is up next," Tsunamyss said from Shinobu's shoulder.

"Let's hope he plays his part well," Felgrand said. "I wonder how Elfin will lose though. We do need that loss after all."

"Yes indeed," Twilight Reaper nodded.

"Moving on to the single's division, let's welcome another newcomer to the tournament! The Masked Brawler!" shouted the announcer. A screen appeared and revealed Marucho with a white mask covering his face. The boy himself then entered the arena, along with his opponent.

"Remember Marucho! Only with the new Bakugan," Elfin advised and reminded her brawler.

"Are you sure? But what if I make a mistake and win?" Marucho asked.

"Don't you worry! It's foolproof!" the Aquos guardian Bakugan said with a laugh.

Relieved, the boy added, "I'm glad you're my partner Elfin."

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Darkus Goblinball!" the seemingly Darkus brawler shouted, throwing his Bakugan to the field. His Bakugan was a black, eyeball-like creature with arms, wings and a tail.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Aquos Wontu!" the young Aquos Resistance brawler shouted, throwing his new Bakugan onto the field. Wontu was an adorable, sky blue and white, rabbit-like Bakugan with a small yellow beak.

Everyone went 'aww' at the sight of the cute and cuddly Bakugan.

"This tournament has taken a turn for the terminally adorable!" the announcer said.

At the sight of the Darkus Bakugan before it, Wontu cowered in fear. Likewise, one look at the frightened creature before it, Goblinball felt like a villain it wasn't and took a step(?) back, away from its opponent.

"Whoa! Goblin is moved to tears! He can't bring himself to attack!" the announcer exclaimed. "And who can blame him? That Wontu is so cute~ I bet that Goblin wants to pick him up and give him a big hug~" Little did most knew, the cute little Bakugan was actually using eye droppers to make it seem like it was afraid.

"That is one devious little bunny rabbit," Seth commented in a whispered tone, noticing the eye drops.

"You can see that?" Minoru asked.

"My brawler here has really sharp eyes. Which is useful, especially for his medical work," Xenon Reaper explained.

"Ability activate! Rapid Balloon!" Marucho began. The moment he activate the ability card, Wontu sucked in a lot of air, becoming much bigger than before. In fact, it grew big enough to reach the ceiling.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling about what will happen next?" Felgrand asked.

"Define 'bad'," Bella asked back, though she was also having a funny feeling about what will happen.

The next thing they knew, Wontu was losing its balance and tumbled backwards. Poor Bakugan tried its best to get back up, but stayed down.

"Unfortunately, the Masked Brawler is disqualified for losing control of his Bakugan," the announcer said, all love for Wontu fading away.

To say he was upset with the turnaround would be an understatement. The Resistance all felt pity for the youngest member.

"That's gotta hurt," Dan stated.

"You can say that again," Baron agreed.

"Well, that's one way of moving things along," Seth said.

"No kidding," Bella nodded in agreement.

* * *

After that... short, humiliating brawl, the rest of the Resistance were able to enter backstage, thanks to Marucho, who opened the door for them after convincing the guard that someone suspicious was already sneaking around.

"Thanks Marucho," Seth spoke.

"That was an amazing performance at the arena over there, Marucho," Dan told his short friend, in an attempt to make him feel better from that embarrassing loss.

"Great job on finding a way in, Mira," Minoru said.

"It was nothing," the female Vestal replied.

"I hacked into their system and downloaded their floor plans," Baron informed.

"Let's hope those plans are accurate," Shinobu said. Everyone nodded in agreement and went deeper into the arena.

* * *

As the group snuck deeper in the arena to the power generator, they hit an area that had a lot of guards standing outside the halls. Judging by the screams they heard earlier, each door lead to each Vexos' room.

"There are more guards here than expected," Drago noted.

"Whenever the Vexos shows up, security is super tight," Baron reasoned.

"Should we turn back?" Elfin asked.

"No! We can't stop now," Marucho said.

"This is our chance," Dan agreed.

"Keep it down, guys," Bella whispered to them.

The warning proved to be futile, for they heard an unfamiliar voice behind them. "Hey. What are you doing here?" They looked behind themselves and saw a pair of guards looking down on them. "How did you guys get in here?" the first guard demanded.

"Authorized personnel only. Show us your IDs," the second guard said.

"We... lost our IDs," Seth replied nervously.

"We left them in our other pants," Marucho added.

Neither guards were amused and continued to stare down at the group. The next thing everyone knew, Minoru started to cough, hard and horribly.

"Minoru?!" Bella gasped.

"What's wrong?!" Mira asked. The girl wouldn't stop coughing, however, and fell to her knees.

"Hey! What's wrong with her?!" the first guard asked in a worried tone.

"Don't tell me your sickness is acting up again, sis!" Shinobu said, holding his sister close to him. "Help! Someone help my sister!" That got the attention of all the other guards nearby, much to the rest of the Resistance's fear and worries.

"Hey! What's going on over there?!"

"Did someone call for help?!"

"It's my sister! You have to help her! Get a doctor over here! Take her to a medical room! JUST DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" Shinobu demanded, lightly passing Minoru to one guard and grabbing another by the collar.

"Kid, calm down! We'll help her out!" he told the Aquos brawler.

"How can I calm down if she could die?! Bring some help now! All of you!"

Unknown to them all, the twins' Bakugan snuck to Dan and the others, landing on each brawler's shoulders.

"Now's your chance," Felgrand whispered to them.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dan whispered back.

"Take a closer look," Tsunamyss told them in an equally whispered voice.

The Resistance looked and noticed that, although Minoru was coughing so hard, her face didn't show any pain or agony. The female twin looked their way and winked at them. It wasn't long until they realized the twins were actually giving them the chance to sneak past the guards.

"There'sss not much time," Abis Omega said to them. "We have to move now."

They nodded in agreement to the idea and took their chance to escape. If only they were fast enough, for a guard noticed them attempting to escape.

"Hey! Where do you kids think you're going?!" he demanded, causing them to freeze.

"Well, we- uh..." Bella stuttered.

"P-... Please..." Minoru spoke, ceasing her coughing. "You... don't have to go through so much trouble for me... *cough* *cough* Being here is good enough... but don't get in trouble for an autograph for me..." The female Haos Resistance went back to her coughing fit.

Realizing she was still coming up with an excuse for them to continue on, Bella played along. "What are you saying?! We promised to get you something of the Vexos and that's what we'll do! With your sick condition, you've never seen them in person, and we promised to make this day memorable for you!"

"Yeah! We Vexos fans keep our promises with each other!" Mira nodded, also playing along. "That being said, let's go find them, quick!" The two girls dragged the boys away, leaving the twins and the guards in the area.

"Hey, stop!" one of them cried out.

"Let them go," another told him. "They're just fans."

"I guess so," he agreed. "Alright, let's get the girl to the medics."

"Please," Shinobu thanked.

' _It's up to you guys now,_ ' he thought.

* * *

With the rest of the Resistance, they hid in a vacant hall, catching their breath.

"That was a close one," Seth sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Those two sure did some quick thinking back there," Baron agreed.

"Yeah. But that's one time they're helping us. From here on out, we're on our own," Bella reminded.

They then heard the sound of a door open and saw Mylene and Shadow walking past their hall.

"The Vexos..." Dan spoke.

"Stay cool, Dan," Mira told him.

"Do you have anything to report?" Gus asked a security.

"Nothing unusual," he answered. "Heard some of your fans snuck backstage, though. One of them being sick and is taken to the medical room with her brother."

"Really? What fans?" Spectra asked.

"Should I check on it?" the Subterra Vexos asked.

"Don't bother. It's nothing." The leader of the Vexos flicked one of his Bakugan into the air and caught it. The way he did it was so familiar to Mira.

"So Spectra's here? I can't pass up that opportunity. I'm gonna challenge him!" Dan claimed. Before he could do anything stupid, Bella and Baron quickly restrained him and dragged him away before they got caught by the Vexos. As soon as they escaped, they rushed to the controller at top speed.

"Way to go Dan," Baron said.

"Keep it together!" Marucho scolded.

"We can't let Minoru and Shinobu's sacrifice go to waste, idiot!" Bella exclaimed.

"If we get caught now, it's over! And I, for one, do not want to get caught!" Seth reminded the reckless Pyrus brawler.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" he apologized.

As they ran, Mira couldn't help but look back at where they once were, thinking about Spectra and the possibility that he could be...

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE, WITH THE GUSHIKEN TWINS***_

Minoru and Shinobu were in the medical room. Though the former was faking her condition, it didn't come without a price. Coughing hard like she did for a certain amount of time caused quite a strain on her body, specifically her throat.

"You didn't have to go that far with the act," Shinobu said, handing her a cup of water.

"I'm sorry. But, I really wanted this mission to be a success," she apologized, accepting the drink.

"Even so, that was reckless. What would happen if your sickness acted up because of that act?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

Shinobu calmed down at the sight of his sister's frown. Aware that he had said enough, he sat on her bed side. "You know I'm saying that because I'm worried about you, right?"

"Of course. You always worry about me," she responded.

A smiled formed on both their faces, knowing that they made up, as usual.

"Now, I wonder how the others are doing. Mainly Shun and Ace." Shinobu took out a device from his pocket and brought up a screen, which showed Ace and Shun, both on their knees and seemingly arguing.

"Did they lose a battle?" Minoru asked in shock.

"What are those two doing? Stalling?" Shinobu asked, just as shocked. "They better make a turnaround, or else."

The two then watched, as the next round of the brawl commenced. Compared to the earlier brawl, Ace and Shun seemed to finally be working together, each taking down one of their opponent's Bakugan in one blow and taking the Bakugan out of their clutches.

"They did it!" Minoru cheered.

"Yeah, they sure did. And it was a close one too," her brother nodded in agreement.

A knock was heard on the door as it opened up, revealing what seemed like a doctor.

"Sorry I'm late. Kind of got lost. And it didn't help that I lost my ID on the way here," he said. "I'm Doctor Melvin. I'm here to check up on your sister."

Both twins flinched as they remembered that Shinobu cried for a doctor earlier when they helped the others sneak past the guards.

"I-I see..." the male twin said.

"I'll be okay, big brother," Minoru assured, though a bit nervous herself. "It's just a check up."

"If you say so." Though reluctant, Shinobu left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**... I have no excuse. All I can say is "Happy Valentine's Day," readers.**

* * *

Outside the hospital room, Shinobu couldn't help but feel nervous for his younger and sickly twin. Sure she was sickly, but earlier she was faking it so the other brawlers can sneak through. And now that the doctor was here to check on her...

"You're worried, aren't you?" came a familiar voice. Shinobu looked down and saw Abis Omega, Stug, and Clawcer by his feet.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked, picking them up and putting them on his shoulders.

"Bosssss-man asssked usss to ssstay with you two," Abis Omega explained.

"And for a good reason. After all, he and Felgrand are with the others to try and get to the control room," Clawcer added.

"Well... It's better than being left defenseless, that's for sure," Shinobu agreed. "By the way, how did you guys meet Tsunamyss and Felgrand?"

At that question, the three Bakugan seemed to be walking down the memory lane.

"The meeting was quite memorable," Clawcer said. "There Stug and I were, bored out of our mind with how peaceful things were. That said, no one wanted to fight. But then Abis and Tsunamyss showed up and it was as if our wish got granted. Sadly, it ended with our loss... because _somebody_ decided it was a good idea to shut off our abilities so he can use his own!"

"Hey! You two were creaming us as is! I was making it a fair fight in terms of brute force!" the snake defended. "Besides, I didn't use my own abilities after that, did I?"

"If you two met Abis with Tsunamyss, then how did you two meet?" Shinobu asked the serpent Bakugan.

The Bakugan in question answered, "Bassssically the ssssame as them. Only it wassss bosssss-man who wassss bored. And he wassss extremely powerful too. I used Dry World to nullify hissss abilitiessss, and next I knew, I wassss sssstill getting creamed by him. After that, I became hissss firsssst, trusssstworthy follower."

Shinobu was quite amused and amazed by the story. "Something tells me it's more like you followed him after that and self-claimed yourself to be his follower."

"How dare you accusssse me of ssssuch?!"

"Though he's not wrong," Stug spoke. "But it didn't look like Tsunamyss mind having him around at that time, so Clawcer and I just followed him after we were beaten."

It was then the male twin realized something was off about the story. "Wait, if you three were around Tsunamyss at that time, then what about Felgrand? Where was he while this whole thing was happening?"

The three Bakugan became silent at the question, which raised more confusion. Next thing they knew, the door to Minoru's medical room opened, prompting the three balls to suddenly close up and hide somewhere on Shinobu.

"How is she?!" he asked, remembering why they were there in the first place.

"A slight fever and a heavy cough. But she'll be fine with some rest," he answered. Shinobu was a bit confused with what he meant by the first half, but hid it. "I must say though, I've never seen a sickness like this before. Who was her doctor? Maybe I can contact him and learn more. Even better, have him sent over here."

Hearing that made Shinobu panic a little. "Th-the name? Oh, it was... Uh... Doctor... Harry! I don't know which city he's in, unfortunately, and may have lost his contact info..."

"That's okay. I'll just call some of my friends and hope to see if they have a Harry under their wing." Hearing that suggestion made the male twin even more nervous.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. You go do that while I give my sister a brotherly support." Without waiting for a response, Shinobu slipped in the room and instantly closed the door. In a harsh whisper, he then turned and said to Minoru... "We have a problem!" ... and saw that she was actually sick. "Minoru! What's wrong?!" he asked, rushing to her side.

"It... It hurts..." she managed to say.

"'Hurts'? What does?"

"My... my body... I don't know why... but it just hurts..."

Shinobu grabbed Tsunamyss' group from his pocket, where they were hiding. "Stay by her side. Like we said before, for some reason you Bakugan can weaken her condition."

They nodded and jumped on her bedside, going near her. Abis Omega touched her forehead and recoiled slightly by the temperature. "Whoa! You really are sick, right now!" he said a bit too loudly.

"Keep it down! We can't be seen!" Clawcer exclaimed in a whispered tone.

As seconds passed, Shinobu, who had a hopeful look on his face, started to have a frown form instead. ' _What's going on?_ ' he wondered. ' _Her condition should be getting better. Why is there no change?!_ ' As the twins had said, Bakugan was suppose to weaken Minoru's odd sickness. And yet, there were three Bakugan by her side... and she didn't look like she was getting any better.

"Minoru... how are you feeling right now?" he dared ask.

"I... I still feel sick..." she answered, increasing his worries. "Shinobu, why am I getting sick? I'm near Bakugan, and I'm not getting better... Why?"

"It might be because of that act you did earlier," Stug guessed. "You pushed it a bit too far and caused that sickness to take over."

"It... It's not..." Minoru tried to speak. Her older twin noticed and silenced her.

"Shh. Save your strength," he whispered. "We have to get you out of here." Getting the sick girl on his back, with the Bakugan placing the blanket over her shoulders, Shinobu snuck out of the room and rushed down the halls to the controller.

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE, WITH THE MAJORITY OF THE RESISTANCE***_

They, minus Marucho whom they somehow lost some time back, arrived in a room where Bakugan were kept in their ball forms, locked up in tubes like lab rats. Seeing them in such state saddened and angered the human brawlers as well as made them even more determined to save them and destroy the dimensional controllers. However, in the process, they were found by some guards and were taken to another room, all tied up.

"Kids or no kids, you intruders are traitors and will be treated that way," said one of the two guards with them.

"So why don't you confess?" asked the other guard.

"To what? Trying to free the Bakugan and give them back their home?" Mira asked back.

"Doing what's right for those enslaved and treated as machines?" Bella followed.

"Enough!" shouted the second guard, pointing his rod-like weapon at the two.

Just then, they heard something that sounded like cheering and looked at the screen, watching Shun and Ace getting beaten by Lync and Volt of the Vexos.

"Looks like the battle is over before it even started!" said the announcer. "The Vexos have slammed the Bakugan Brawlers right out of the game!"

"Well, there's a surprise, right kids?" the first guard said in sarcasm. "There's no one who can beat the Vexos."

"We're gonna prove you wrong!" Dan exclaimed.

"He's right!" Seth agreed. "And we'll tell you this: everything you believe in are nothing but lies!"

"Open your eyes, you fools!" Xenon Reaper shouted, jumping onto Seth's shoulder, as did the other Bakugan.

The guards were extremely shocked when they saw them moving and Xenon speaking.

"New Vestroia doesn't belong to you Vestals and never will!" Tsunamyss said from Bella's shoulder.

"It belongs to all of us Bakugan!" Twilight followed from her other shoulder.

"What we're doing is a nobel cause," Felgrand calmly added from Seth's free shoulder.

"We're trying to free them and their land," Drago ended.

"Talking... Bakugan?!" the first guard gasped.

"That's impossible!" the second guard shouted in denial.

"No it isn't," Nemus spoke from his spot on Baron's shoulder.

"We're living evidence," Wilda added from his spot on Mira's.

"Wake up! You can't deny this anymore!" Mira said.

"Do what's right!" Baron added.

"Help us free the Bakugan," Dan told them.

The guards were conflicted. On one hand, now that they knew the truth about Bakugan, they realized that they had been treating living, intelligence beings as animals. On the other hand, helping the resistance also means going against the Vexos, and they knew how strong the Vexos were. Not only that, but it also meant going against their prince and king.

Before they could make a decision, there was the sound of banging. The next everyone knew, Marucho dropped in on the guards... literally.

"Oh boy. That's gotta hurt," Elfin said from above.

"Did I survive?" Marucho spoke. He noticed the others tied up in front of him. "Sorry guys, got a bit lost."

"Good work, Marucho!" Dan cheered.

"Now help us out!" Bella said.

* * *

After getting untied, the group hurried back to their mission.

"We have to hurry! Ace and Shun can't stall much longer!" Seth said.

Along the way, they ran into Shinobu, who came from another hall.

"Shinobu!?" Bella gasped.

"Glad we caught up with you guys!" the male twin said.

It was then the group realized a sick-looking Minoru on his back.

"What's wrong with Minoru?!" Baron asked.

"We don't know. But best guess is that she overdid her acting and got sick because of it," Clawcer explained.

"Just from acting?" Dan questioned.

"Just what kind of sickness does your sister have for that to happen?" Mira asked, genuinely concerned for their female Haos member.

"Believe me, I wish I knew. Every time we think we know everything about it, more mysteries pop up," Shinobu answered, looking at his resting sister in concern.

"I don't understand. I thought we Bakugan can weaken it," Felgrand said, as he and Tsunamyss jumped from Seth and Bella's shoulder to Minoru and Seth's.

As if their luck didn't get any worse, they ran into some guards along the way.

"There they are!"

"Stop them!"

Before anyone knew it, Mira just rammed them through with a cart she found, knocking a majority of them down. Marucho started to cling onto one of the guard's leg to slow him down or distract him. Either way, it was working. Baron was somehow holding back a few guards himself. Bella used some martial arts to knock down a few other guards. Seth noticed reinforcements coming and took out what seemed to be a bag of pills, tossing the contents on the floor between them and causing them all to slip and trip on them.

"That's a waste of medicine, you know," Xenon Reaper told his partner.

"I can make more of it later," he reasoned.

"Go ahead Dan, Shinobu! We'll hold them back!" Mira told the two remaining Resistance.

"Here are the plans!" Baron called, tossing Dan the communicator.

"You have to go! Now!" Bella shouted.

"Especially you, Shinobu! With Minoru's condition, the safest place is with you two now!" Seth added.

"We're counting on you, guys!" Marucho exclaimed.

The two guys looked at each other. "It's all up..."

"To us!" Dan finished Shinobu's sentence. With that, the two boys continued down the halls.

* * *

As they ran, the two snuck past some rooms where there were other guards watching the brawl going on up on the surface. From the way things seem, Shun and Ace were stepping things up a notch, turning the tables on Lync.

"Are we going the right way?" Drago asked.

"How should I know?" Dan answered.

"What do you mean, 'how should I know'? You're the one with the map, Dan!" Tsunamyss reminded.

Before the Pyrus brawler could say anything in response, they reached a room with a weird machine in the center of it.

"This looks like the place," Shinobu said.

Dan checked the map on the device Baron gave him. "It checks out. This is gonna be easy!"

"Don't say that, Dan. What looks easy may actually be a danger," Shinobu warned, setting his sister down on the wall before locking the doors.

"I agree. For something as important as this, I find it hard to believe that they would just put their faith on guards to... well, guard this room," Felgrand said.

"Hey! Look at that! Up ahead!" Clawcer pointed. Or so it would seem in his ball form.

Ahead of them, there was a switch on the machine.

"That looks like the reverse switch," Stug said.

"It cannot be thissss eassssy," Abis said in suspicion.

Dan, however, wasn't as suspicious. "Sure it can!" He rushed to the switch when suddenly a bunch of lasers appeared, surprising him and causing him to lose his grip on Baron's communicator.

"A security system!" Tsunamyss identified. "Guess you should've listened to Shinobu."

"Yeah, no kidding," Dan agreed, sighing in relief that he didn't end up like the device.

"We'll just have to find another way," the male twin suggested. However, that was easier said than done, considering the small fact that the many lasers were too close together for them to slip through.

All of a sudden, there were sounds of banging on the door. "Open up or we'll bust the door down!" came a voice from the other side.

"They caught up already?!" Clawcer gasped in shock.

"Jusssst great," Abis said.

"What do we do now, guys?" Dan asked.

"The gaps between the lasers may be too thin for you humans, but not us Bakugan," Tsunamyss noticed.

"He's right," Drago agreed, also noticing how thin the gaps were. "You guys can't go through. But we can."

"Huh? But how?" Dan questioned.

Shinobu caught on to what they meant. "Wait... You don't mean!"

"If you throw us in a straight line between those beams, we can reach the switch," Tsunamyss explained, confirming his brawler's thoughts. "The distance isn't that long, and the strength of two Bakugan kicking that switch should equal to the strength of a human simply pushing it up."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"But what if we miss, guys? Drago, you and Tsunamyss will..." Dan trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Neither of you will miss, Dan," Drago cut him off.

"We trust you," Tsunamyss said to the two humans.

Shinobu and Dan looked at each other, as determination grew in both of them.

"Let's do this," the Aquos brawler spoke.

"For the Bakugan. This is where all the practice pays off!" Dan agreed.

Just then the door opened up.

"Go guys/Last chance!" Shinobu and Dan shouted, throwing their partners. Tsunamyss and Drago managed to avoid some stray lasers, but in the end, they flipped the switch.

"Perfect shot!" Dan exclaimed, as the machine started to crackle in rainbow electricity.

"Hey!" a guard called, getting the two male Resistances' attention. Their eyes widened, as they saw him holding Minoru hostage.

"Minoru!" Shinobu cried out.

"You better undo what you did to that controller, kid, or else!" the guard restraining the already weakened Haos brawler demanded.

This made Shinobu extremely mad. Not just at the guard, but also at himself for putting his twin in danger.

Seconds later, Felgrand suddenly emerged from his ball form and knocked the guard away. "You leave my brawler alone!" he shouted.

Drago, Tsunamyss and the latter's followers emerged after him, scaring off the other guards.

As soon as they left, Shinobu rushed to his sister's side. "Minoru! Minoru! Are you okay?!" he cried out.

Her eyes twitched and the girl slowly opened them. "Shinobu? What happened?" she asked.

Relieved to see Minoru okay, Shinobu pulled her in a tight hug. "You're okay... I'm so glad..."

"Of course I'm okay. You're such a worrywart," Minoru said, lightening up the mood.

"Well, now that you're better, what say we take things to the stadium?" Dan asked.

The twins looked back at him and nodded. Getting on their ace Bakugan, they all flew back to the surface, where many people were panicking from the sight of Bakugan suddenly in their original form.

"Wait!" came Mira's voice as some tried to run. "You have nothing to be afraid of. The Bakugan are living, intelligent beings."

"She speaks the truth," Drago supported.

At hearing his voice, every Vestal in the area were shocked and confused in disbelief.

"The Bakugan deserve their freedom! They are our friends," Dan told them.

It seemed that his words were sinking into their heads, especially after hearing Drago speak. But the next thing anyone knew, the dimension controller short circuited, as part of the ceiling broke off and fell on some of the bystanders. Luckily for them, a Haos Anchorsaur and a Haos Hammersaur came and saved them from being crushed.

"Is everyone alright?" the latter asked.

This brought smiles on their faces, grateful for the save and realizing that the Resistance did speak the truth about their kind.

* * *

Later, the said group was outside of Alpha City with some of the Bakugan they saved.

"Thank you all for freeing us!" said a Subterra Verias.

"Don't thank us," Mira replied in modesty. "We're all in this together."

"Besides, there are still some more Bakugan to free," Seth added.

"Then we wish to join the Bakugan Brawler Resistance," said a Ventus Atmos.

"We want to help New Vestroia," reasoned a Subterra Hynoid.

"Yes. We want to fight too," added in the Anchorsaur from earlier.

"Me too," Verias nodded in agreement.

"Of course! The more, the merrier!" Bella exclaimed.

"Too awesome! Our team's getting bigger everyday!" Baron cheered.

"Then it's settled," Tsunamyss said.

"We all stand or fall united," Felgrand stated.

"The Vexos don't have a chance against us!" Marucho said.

"We're still pretty outnumbered though," Ace stated.

"Just the way we like it, right?" Percival asked. Shun nodded in agreement to the question.

"All right! I am seriously stoked!" Dan cheered.

"This is the start of a Bakugan Revolution!" Minoru said. Everyone cheered in agreement to her words.

* * *

Later that night, Seth was giving Minoru a check up, as per Shinobu's request... again.

"Like I keep telling him, there's nothing wrong with me," the female Haos brawler said.

"So you say, but the fact that you got sick the way you did earlier is still concerning," Seth pointed out. "Think of this as a precaution. Besides, your brother said it himself; your disease is still a mystery."

"And from what we heard, Bakugan is suppose to weaken it somehow. Yet of what Abis and the rest of Tsunamyss' gang had reported, your fever didn't improve," Xenon Reaper pointed out.

"It takes time for fevers to go down. It's not like you guys are miracle workers," Minoru reasoned.

"Even so, we have to give you that check up," Felgrand told her. "As your partner, I worry about you greatly. At least do this much for me and let Seth do his job as the doctor of this team."

When the Haos Bakugan put it that way, there was no way Minoru could decline. "All right."

The moment she agreed was the moment she regretted it, as Seth took out some familiar equipments, making her cringe.

"Not a fan of needles?" Seth asked, noticing the flinch.

"Even now, I don't like them so much..." she admitted.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry so much about it." He walked closer with the objects in hand. "Just focus all your attention on something else." After trying a knot around her arm and putting some alcohol on it, Seth decided to keep her mind off with some small talk. "So... do you want to know what made me want to be a doctor in the first place?"

"I have been curious."

"It was back when I was a kid. My mom was dying from a disease. At first, no one in the hospital she was in knew of her symptoms or how to help her. But then, one doctor from another hospital came and, almost as though a miracle sent from god came, cured her." Hearing that story surprised Minoru. "If I recall... he said the disease was the Von Hippel-Lindau. Basically a disease that can cause tumors in a human body. It doesn't have a cure, but thanks to the doctors treating my mom the best they could, they managed to slow the process in time for him to permanently finish the treatment. Last I saw my mom, she was as healthy as can be. Since then, I wanted to be a great doctor like him."

A smile formed on the patient's face as she listened to the story. In fact, she was so happy, she didn't notice Seth was already taking some of her blood.

"Done," the doc said, taking the needle out of her arm.

Minoru was shocked at how fast the process was. "That was surprisingly quick."

"I need a sample of blood. Not start a blood drive." The two chuckled at the fact, as Seth bandaged up the part he took the blood from. "Want some candy before you leave?" The humans chuckled again as the male of the two continued playing the act of a professional doctor. As the laughs died down, Seth said, "I'm actually serious, though. Do you?" He took out a bag from a drawer, one that was filled with lollipops.

This surprised the Gushiken female at how well prepared the Darkus brawler was. "Well, aren't you prepared?"

Seth simply shrugged, as Minoru took a red lollipop.


	7. Chapter 7

After taking down the first controller, the Resistance continued their way to the next city, which was Beta City.

"According to this, Beta City should be right past this mountain," Mira analyzed, looking at the map.

"Baron, adjust course for rough terrain," Ace told their driver.

"You got it, Ace," Baron replied.

"Better not be too rough," Shinobu muttered.

"I'm pretty sure some bumps along the road won't trigger Minoru's sickness," Tsunamyss assured him. "Besides, she's looking a lot better, and Seth is looking into that illness of hers. Just relax, will ya?"

"Easy for you to say."

Just then, the door opened, and Marucho and Minoru walked in. Both had a tray of warm drinks in their hands.

"We thought you guys might be thirsty," the boy said.

"Thanks, guys," Dan thanked, taking a red cup. "Alright! Next up, Beta City and their dimensional controller!"

"What did you guys make?" Bella asked, taking the other red cup, as Dan downed his.

"Wheat germ puree," Minoru answered. Whether he didn't like the taste or it was still quite hot, no one knew, but Dan spat the stuff out.

Mira was not at all liking that, especially where he almost spat on. "Hey! Watch the instrument panel! It doesn't need a bath!" she scolded, while Ace face-palmed at Dan's stupidity.

"Sorry about that," Dan apologized.

The door opened again, this time revealing to be Seth walking through. "Man that was a long night, last night," he yawned.

"Well look who decided to come to the living," Ace stated.

"Sorry. But I was busy last night. Didn't sleep until around four," the Darkus human brawler explained.

"True story, by the way," Xenon Reaper supported.

"What for?" Bella asked.

"Well, I did waste some medicine pills back in Alpha City. Had to make more of them. You'll never know when one of us suddenly gets sick," Seth reasoned.

Assuming he specifically meant her, Minoru apologized. "I'm sorry..."

"No, I don't specifically mean you, Minoru."

"He's right. Any of you humans and Vestals may catch a cold for whatever reason," Felgrand pointed out.

The female Haos brawler cheered up at those words, but only a little bit.

* * *

That night, the group stopped in the middle of a field and were having dinner near a field of flowers. While most of them were calmly enjoying the meal, a couple of them were stuffing their faces as though they hadn't had anything to eat in forever.

"Guys. Do you really have to make so much noise while you eat?" Mira complained.

"Forget the noise; you guys eat like you hadn't eaten a thing. Slow down or you'll choke on something," Bella supported.

"Runo used to say that, too," Dan sighed sadly.

"Who's Runo?" Mira asked.

"I know that name! She's one of the six original Bakugan Brawlers! Am I right, Master Dan?" Baron answered, a little too happily.

"Right," the male Pyrus brawler answered.

"You miss her?" At Mira's question, Dan choked on his drink.

"You sound jealous," Ace teased.

"I just like to know where I stand," the Subterra brawler corrected. "She's your girlfriend?"

"No, she's not," Dan answered.

"Sure didn't look like it not even a minute ago," Seth teased.

"Nor is it what I heard from Runo," Marucho added in.

"Or the blogs," Minoru also added in.

"Yeah. People have been commenting on how cute a couple you both make," Bella agreed. "I think I remember reading one about the two of you actually going out on a date once."

"What?! Guys!" Dan cried out in embarrassment.

Just then, Drago popped out from his place in his brawler's pocket. The Bakugan opened himself up and, after spinning some, asked, "She's not?"

"No she's not!" Dan cried out, in what sounded like slight desperation. "I don't know where you guys get these ideas! Right Shun? Right Shinobu?"

Shun calmly sipped his drink while Shinobu looked at him with blinking eyes. "She's not?" both asked in unison.

Dan anime fell at their response.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sleeping peacefully in their room. Well, almost everyone that is.

"So have you found out anything?" Shinobu asked Seth.

The two of them were in the med bay, where Seth was bringing up Minoru's current medical file.

"I kind of did, but at the same time, I didn't," he answered, confusing the male Gushiken. "I'm pretty sure the doctors back home have already told, if not showed you this, but I took a sample of Minoru's blood the other day and... This is her blood sample now." The doc of the group pulled up some data analysis of Minoru's blood cells. "Normal as can be, right?"

Shinobu nodded at the question. "Yeah. In fact this is exactly what many doctors showed me when they took, her blood sample. Cells looking fine, red as blood should be, dna is looking normal too. At least, that's what I think. I don't have much medical experience to know."

"And I'm sure you don't need any to know that this is abnormal." Before Shinobu can ask what Seth meant by that, the doctor pulled up another set of data. Only this one... did not at all make sense to the twin.

"What the heck?" he breathed out.

The analysis, as Seth said, was nowhere near normal to him. The blood cells shown were either shrinking and disappearing or the inside was turning black, to the point where the cell would seem to have faded away then.

"What the heck is this? What did you do to her blood?"

"I didn't do a thing," Seth answered. "Believe it or not, this... This was Minoru's blood a few minutes after I took a sample. During that time, I had tried to take some notes on this and figure out exactly what was causing this to happen. But..."

"By the time he grabbed all the medical books that were in this trailer and found chapters that included abnormal blood cells of any kind, all these cells somehow returned to normal," Xenon Reaper explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Tsunamyss said. "How can this sort of disease just disappear after a short period of time? This isn't like getting a cold for humans."

"You're right, Tsunamyss. It isn't," Seth agreed.

Shinobu looked at him in confusion. "What are you saying? Is Minoru sick with a curable disease or not?"

"I'm saying... she may not be sick. But that doesn't mean she's completely healthy." It was silent between the two of them. Neither knew what to say, especially not Shinobu. All this time, he had hoped there was a cure for this sickness his twin had. And now he was hearing that this disease isn't any normal disease? No, not that it wasn't a normal disease; if he didn't know any better, his own younger twin was born... with a curse of some sort.

"I can still find out if there's a way to cure her of... whatever this is," Seth said. "For all I know, maybe it is a disease. A new one, at that, to us humans. And these Vestal medical books may have something, any sort of information on it. Maybe even a cure." The male Gushiken lifted his head when he heard that. "Look, Shinobu. I am training to be a doctor. And if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that a doctor will do whatever they can in their power to make sure their patient gets better. Minoru is my patient, and I promise you, I will find a cure. For now, we can only hope that Bakugan can still help her. And of what we can see from her blood cells now, it looks like that theory is working."

All Shinobu can do as nod in agreement and got up from his seat. "You're right. Thanks again for this, Seth."

"Any time."

With that, Shinobu took his leave.

* * *

As he walked, Shinobu found himself heading towards his sister and their cousin's bedroom. He opened the door just a little bit and peeked inside, watching his twin sleep in bed. As he watched her, his mind went back to his conversation with Seth.

' _My sister's not just sick? All this time... is she cursed?_ ' he wondered, getting worried about the girl.

As if sensing the worry, Felgrand, who was sleeping right by Minoru, popped open and turned to the door. "Shinobu?" he called in a whisper. The Bakugan flew over to him. "What are you doing up so late? You should get some sleep now. You don't want your own sister to worry about you as you do for her, do you?"

Shinobu just nodded, not really listening to what the Haos Bakugan said.

Felgrand noticed this and sensed something else was wrong with him. "Alright, what's up? Why are you so silent? And not only that, but you seem more worried than you usually are towards Minoru."

"It's nothing," Shinobu said, walking away. "Go back to sleep. And stay by Minoru's side."

Felgrand wanted to go after him, to know what was on his brawler's twin's mind, but of what he can tell, Shinobu wasn't going to tell him a thing. Not now at least. Plus, it was late. That being said, he flew back to his brawler's side and slept. Or at least attempt to.

" _Go punch it! Come on, Julie!_ " came a sudden shout.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Bella jumped out of her bed in shock at the noise.

Minoru, who was sharing a room with her cousin, slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Bella? What is it?"

" _Runo, I don't think this is safe,_ " came a different voice, surprising the two girls.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, right?" the Pyrus brawler of the two asked.

"Or seeing an aurora in the trailer," the Haos Brawler of the two added in.

" _I'll take that risk! Now just hit the switch!_ " Both got dressed and rushed outside, where all their fellow human brawlers have gathered. They all looked around the area in great confusion, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"It's coming from everywhere!" Shun exclaimed.

"Is that Runo?" Dan questioned.

" _But, what if I read the instructions wrong? You can get hurt!_ " the second voice asked the first.

"That's Julie's voice. This is too creepy," Marucho stated.

"But how can we hear their voice?" Seth asked.

"And what's with this weird light show?" Shinobu followed.

By this time the Vestal brawlers joined them outside.

"What- What's going on?" Mira asked.

"I thought I was dreaming, but it's real," Dan said.

" _Stop talking! Let's have lift off! I could've been there already!_ " Runo's voice urged.

Unknown to them, they weren't the only ones who were hearing the voices and seeing the lights. And with that, will come some more trouble.

" _I don't know. Maybe we should stop this while we still can, Runo,_ " Julie suggested.

" _Don't bail on me, Julie! Dan needs my help! Julie!_ "

" _But Runo..._ "

" _Julie, stop! Have you girls lost your minds?!_ " came a different voice.

"Who's that?" Bella asked.

"Dr. Michael?" Marucho spoke in confusion.

" _It's now or never!_ " came Runo's voice once more.

" _Julie, you mustn't!_ " came a different voice.

"That's Alice's voice," Shun identified.

" _I need to help Dan! Please!_ " Runo begged.

" _Okay Runo!_ " Julie gave in. Next they knew, the light show ended.

"Wow, am I going crazy, guys?" Dan asked.

"... Dan." Everyone turned to the source of the voice and, to their great shock, they saw a girl around their age behind them. This girl had blue hair in pigtails and wore a yellow dress with a white shirt over it. To some, they didn't know who she was, but most of them knew exactly who this girl is. Although... something was off about her.

"Runo!?" Dan gasped.

"No way!" Marucho followed.

"That's Runo?" Mira asked.

"But how is that possible?" Bella assed.

"Wait... Something's wrong here," Seth muttered.

"Runo... You never give up, do you?" Dan asked, approaching the girl.

"You doofus! Why'd ya ditch us?" Runo questioned, as she rushed to his arms. Or at least, she attempted to, as she went right through the boy, much to everyone's shock. Upon further inspection, everyone, even the girl herself, realized that Runo... was see-through.

" _Julie, do you remember the coordinates you used?_ " came Michael's voice again, as the lights returned.

" _Um..._ " was Julie's response.

" _... No. The transport is incomplete._ " Everyone gasped at the info.

" _Are you sure? But how come Runo disappeared?_ "

" _According to these readings, Runo was transported. But she's trapped between here and New Vestroia. We have to find a way to save her before it's too late. Once the dimensional gateway closes completely, I'm afraid she'll be lost between worlds forever._ "

No one knew what to say to this newfound and horrible information.

"Well... At least I finally got to see you again, Dan," Runo spoke. The two tried to grab each other's hands, but sadly, Runo's went through Dan's.

"We're not giving up!" Dan cried out, refusing to accept Runo's fate like this. "Dr. Michael, can you hear me?! How do we save her?!"

After a few seconds of silence, the light came back, as Michael answered, " _Dan, is that you?_ "

"It's me, Doc. I'm here!" Dan answered.

"I _'m sending you coordinates! Take Runo there, immediately!_ "

"You got it! Come on, Runo," Dan told the girl.

"Right," she nodded.

With that, the group all returned to the trailer and drove to the location Michael sent them.

"According to the coordinates, the gate should be somewhere west of that mountain we're heading," Seth informed.

"Is that it? The white one over there," Minoru asked, pointing at a light near the base of the mountains.

"That's it!" Dan confirmed.

"Then let's go. Before the gate closes," Shun said.

"Okay then! Let's do this!" With that, Dan and Runo both rushed out the trailer. Well, not before the latter spoke to Shun.

"How did you get to New Vestroia? I mean, in one piece," she asked. "Sorry. It's just... Well... I'm glad you're here with him."

"Me too, Runo," the Ventus brawler answered.

Bella looked out the window and saw something that made her narrow her eyes. "We got company. Something tells me we're not the only ones who know about Runo!" At that warning, everyone rushed out the trailer after Dan and Runo.

As expected, standing in Dan and Runo's way was Shadow Prove. And by the looks of things, he wasn't going to let them pass without a brawl.

"Dan wait!" Marucho called out. "Just get Runo to the gate. I'll take care of Shadow Prove. You don't have time to waste on a dude in fur and tights."

"You're the best, pal," Dan thanked.

"I know. Now go!" At those words, both Dan and Runo continued on to the gate. As they ran, Seth looked to Shinobu, thinking back to a short conversation they had as they were driving to the gate before them.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"Seth," Shinobu whispered to the doc, as they rushed back in the trailer. "I want you to get my sister to the gate too." Seth looked at him in shock and confusion. "It's the only way for her to be safe. With the two of you there, at least I don't have to worry about her condition getting worse or her suddenly dying on me."

The human Darkus brawler noticed something in his words. "'Two of us'?"

"So far, you're the only doctor who knows more about her condition than any other we went to. I'm counting on you to find and make a cure for her."

"Wait, what about you and Bella?"

"Better yet, how are we going to explain to your sister that her brother asked us to take her to safety while he risk his life saving New Vestroia?" Xenon Reaper asked.

"She can hate me as long as she wants, but I only want my sister to be safe and be free of whatever it is that's threatening her life like this," Shinobu said. "I'm sure Bella wouldn't forgive me, either. But it's either this... or my sister goes up against the Vexos alone like she did before and... Or worse, her condition suddenly gets worse from all this fighting and..." Seth didn't need him to finish either of those sentences to know what he was going to say.

"I'll find that cure. And protect your sister," he promised.

Hearing those words put the male twin at ease. "Thank you..."

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

' _Getting her to that gate without questions is easier said than done, though..._ ' the doctor of a brawler thought. ' _How am I even going to convince Minoru to go in there with Runo if it meant separating from her brother for who knows how long?_ '

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" While Seth was busy forming a plan on getting Minoru to the gate, Marucho and Shadow were starting their brawl.

 **Shadow: 100%  
** **Marucho: 100%**

"Gate card, set!" And first to take the move was Shadow. "Bakugan brawl! Darkus Silfee stand!" What seemed like a mechanical bug emerged from the ball form.

 **Darkus Silfee: 400 Gs**

"Ready to roll, Elfin?" Marucho asked his partner.

"You better believe it, Marucho!" the Aquos Bakugan answered.

"Bakugan brawl! Elfin stand!" The boy tossed his partner to the field and out came the Bakugan's true form.

"Sun, wind and rain, combine! Let Aquos Elfin appear~!" she chanted. "You're in trouble now~!"

 **Aquos Elfin: 400 Gs**

The Bakugan noticed something off about her opponent. "Hey, where ya going? I'm talking to you!"

Turns out, to everyone's shock, the Bakugan was going after Dan and Runo. Shadow let out a laugh. "How'd you like that? Silfee can attack anything in the battlefield including Dan and that whiny girl!" he informed.

Marucho gasped at the info. "That's cheating! Bakugan aren't supposed to be used against a human brawler!" he exclaimed.

"To think Vexos would stoop this low!" Shinobu said, gritting his teeth.

"And it doesn't help that Dan and Runo are helpless out there, considering the gauntlets keep other Bakugan in their ball form," Bella added.

"That's pretty clever. Who knew that Shadow Prove had a brain under all that hair gel," Ace couldn't help but comment.

"Hurts to lose, doesn't it~?" the enemy brawler mocked. "Silfee, let's turn up the heat!" The Bakugan closed its wings and tucked its arms/legs in and charged up some energy within itself. After getting some much needed energy, it fired a shot at Dan and Runo.

The attack struck the ground in front of them and blew them both back. Well, actually it was Dan who was blown back by the attack. Because of Runo's current condition, nothing really happened to her.

"Dan!" she cried out in worry, rushing to his side.

"Elfin! We've got to protect Dan and Runo!" Marucho told his partner.

"You got it! I'm ready to pulverize!" she agreed. "I can't believe those cheaters totally ignored me!"

"Count me in! Percival!" Ace was about to join in, when Shun stopped him.

"Ace. Summoning another Bakugan may be dangerous," he calmly told him.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"The dimensional gate is already unstable. Too much extra power could destroy it."

"He has a point," Minoru agreed. "The portal looks like it's giving out already!"

At her words, everyone turned and saw that what she said was true.

"Runo! Hurry to the portal! Now!" Bella shouted.

Abis saw something from the corner of his eyes and couldn't believe their luck. "Oh no... Sssomeone hasss to go with her now!"

They turned to the Aquos Bakugan in confusion.

"What are you saying?" Stug asked.

"Over there! More Vexxxosss!" The group looked where he was 'pointing' and were shocked to see, hiding behind some boulders, Spectra and Gus nearby.

"That's not good! We can't let them get to Earth!" Bella exclaimed.

Seth saw this as a chance to get Minoru to the portal. "We'll go!" Before the others knew it, he grabbed Minoru by the hand and ran to the gate.

"Wait- Seth?!" the girl gasped.

"Hey, stop!" Bella was about to run after them, when Shinobu held her back. "What are you doing?!"

"We don't know how many of us the gate can hold!" he reasoned. Though it was mostly a lie, to prevent Bella from stopping Seth from sending his twin to a safer place. Despite his 'reasons' that didn't stop Mira and Baron from going after their two members.

With the duo in question, they both saw Runo heading into the gate, followed by Spectra, Gus, and Lync. Before Minoru knew it, they too went on through, along with Dan, Mira and Baron.

* * *

After some time of traveling through, both she and Seth were finally on the other side. Both managed to land on their feet, though Minoru staggered a bit, prompting Seth to be her support.

"Whoa. You okay, Minoru?" the doc asked.

"Y-Yeah..." she answered.

The two then noticed bright light behind them, followed by a pair of screams. Seth thought fast and got Minoru away from their spot, as Dan and Baron both fell out of the portal, with Mira following them out and landing on top of them.

"Dan! You're back!" came a familiar voice. It was then, both Seth and Minoru realized the Resistance weren't the only ones in... wherever they were. Looking around, they noticed a not-see-through Runo, two other girls around their age, and an old man also with them.

"Hi guys," Dan groaned. "Just thought I'd... drop by for a visit." Getting back to his feet, he then introduced his old friends to the new ones.

As he did so, Reaper jumped on Seth's shoulder. "Well, that felt weird compared to my own portals."

"No kidding," the brawler agreed.

"Hey girls, meet the Bakugan Resistance," Dan introduced the group to his friends.

The Vestal members looked around in slight awe, not believing they ended up on Earth. "Hey there," Baron greeted.

Minoru looked around and noticed something missing. "Wait, didn't the Vexos enter the portal before us?"

At her question, the Resistance and Runo tensed in realization. Micheal looked at his machine, which was reading some more heat signatures coming from the portal he made. "Looks like we have company," he informed.

And right on cue, the trio of Vexos members appeared through.

"Vexos! Worse boy band ever!" Dan exclaimed. "Get this straight, guys! This is my home turf and you aren't welcome here!"

"Hear that, Mighty Spectra? You're not wanted here on Eart," Lync told the Pyrus Vexos brawler.

"You got that right!" Baron confirmed.

"Fine then. I'll go. But I want... a souvenir!" Suddenly, Spectra jumped down from his spot, grabbed Runo and rushed out from the ceiling window.

"Runo!" Dan cried out.

Lync and Gus followed their leader out of the building, through the door unlike Spectra, and split up. Dan and everyone rushed after them to look for their abducted friend. Well, almost everyone.

"Minoru, stay here where it's safe," Seth told the sickly girl.

Before Minoru could reject the idea of being left behind, the Darkus Resistance brawler rushed after the rest of the group, leaving her with Michael and Alice.

* * *

Some time later, Minoru sat on the transporter, watching Michael work on the machine to get it to function, with Alice also watching the professor.

"How's it coming, grandfather?" Alice asked.

"Not bad. I think it's still in working order, Alice," Michael answered.

"That's great!"

"Does that mean we can send the Vexos away with the transporter? When the others save Runo?" Minoru asked.

"Considering the damage they've done to New Vestroia, the faster they return, the better off Earth will be," the doctor answered.

Felgrand landed on his brawler's shoulders and opened up. "I don't like how you interpreted that, but at the same time, I can't help but agree," he said. "In New Vestroia, the damage is not much and can be repairable. It's not a fragile world as Earth is. Should they remain here for too long, who knows how long Earth will last with those Vexos around."

Michael nodded at the Bakugan's words. "There's only one problem now. How do we find them and bring them here to send them back to their own dimension?"

The two girls and the Bakugan were in thought at the problem he brought up. As he said, neither of them knew where the Vexos went. And even if they did, they wouldn't just agree to follow them to the transporter and be sent home.

Minoru let out some hard coughs, breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"Are you okay? That sounds really bad! Do you feel cold?" Alice asked in a worried tone, comforting the female Gushiken.

"I-It's fine," Minoru answered in a hoarse voice. "This happens some times."

"Yeah, when you experience a sudden change in temperature more than once," Felgrand pointed out. "Taking you to that portal was a horrible idea. If I could do it, I would teleport us back to New Vestroia. Though doing that may worsen your condition..."

At those words, an idea popped into Alice's mind. "That's a genius idea!" she exclaimed, much to everyone's confusion. "Don't worry, guys. I know exactly how to get them here. Just leave it to me.

* * *

With Seth, he, the other resistance, and Julie, split up to increase their search for the Vexos, namely Spectra. As he ran, he couldn't help but think about the twins.

' _How am I suppose to explain to Minoru that her brother wants her here? No, better question, what's going to happen if we find a safe way back to New Vestroia? Shinobu wants me to keep her safe here, but now that the Vexos are here, and with two of the strongest members, no less, Earth isn't as safe as he wants it to be at the moment,_ ' he thought. ' _Spectra took Runo for a reason. Who knows what he'll do next? Besides, he and Minoru brawled once before. Not a one-on-one, but still!_ '

While he was lost in thoughts, Reaper jumped on his shoulder. "You seem awfully quiet," he noted. "Something is on your mind, and I can guess what it is."

"Is it really that obvious?" Seth asked, slowing his run to a stop.

"She has to know eventually. About her brother's wishes."

"I know that. But still... If I do tell her, I might make her feel like she was a burden. I can't do that to her."

"Okay, then let's say that we found a way back to New Vestroia and Minoru came along with us. What will you tell her brother then?"

"Well, considering the Vexos are also here, what else can I say other than that it would be safer here than on Earth?" Seth asked back.

"Then there you go. You tell Shinobu exactly that, and maybe he'll let you off the hook. And if that doesn't work, he said he took Minoru to a number of doctors and hospitals, right? Then you can tell him that there are herbs in New Vestroia that can only be found there that may help with Minoru's condition. Plus, surely the Vexos has some doctors. You could tell him that the next time they infiltrate a city, you can grab some medicine only found in their world."

Seth thought about what his partner said and found that to be true. Safe Minoru would be here, if the Vexos weren't here that is, he still had to find out about what was causing her sickness and find a cure for it. According to the male Gushiken twin, they took her to many doctors, but none found a solution for her. And it was safe to say they tried to find a way to heal her of it. But what about Vestal? Maybe they have something to help rid Minoru of whatever she was sick with. And even if they don't, he shouldn't forget of the fact that Bakugan, supposedly, helps her get well. Perhaps there is something in New Vestroia that can help, if nothing else.

... Thinking about these things now, Seth regretted going with Shinobu's idea.

' _Why did I not think of these things much earlier?!_ ' he wondered, mentally beating himself up for it.

"Argh! This is not the time to ponder on it any further! We have to find Spectra and Runo!" Seth said.

"You're right, Seth! Go!" At Reaper's words, the doctor continued the search.

* * *

Soon enough, he met up with majority of his group, with Runo on their side as they all stared down at Spectra and Gus.

"Free the Bakugan first and then I'll believe!" Dan shouted at the blonde Vexos.

"Not until we bring down Hydron!" Spectra retorted.

' _Okay, I definitely missed something,_ ' Seth thought.

"What's the matter? You afraid to give up all your power?" Runo mocked.

"That's why we'll never side with you, Spectra!" Dan said.

Suddenly, Alice appeared between the two groups.

"Alice?!" Seth gasped, making himself also known to both parties.

"Freaky," Dan followed, bringing his attention back to the Russian. "How'd you do that?"

"Remember?" Alice asked the human Pyrus brawler, holding up a card. "This is the card Masquerade used to transport himself. I used it to help me find you guys and warp me here." Turning her attention to the two Vexos members, she added, "And as for you two, you're taking another trip." The card in her hand started glowing.

"A trip?" Spectra questioned, not knowing what she meant by that, as Alice ran closer to him and Gus.

"Alice, wait! What are you doing?!" Dan asked, as he saw the light coming out of the card begin to engulf her and the two Vexos. Not wanting his friend to be alone with the enemy, he rushed into the light. "Alice!"

* * *

Next thing Dan knew, the four of them were brought back to Michael's lab, right in front of the transporter.

"Dan, Alice, get out of there!" the professor shouted.

Instantly, the boy pushed Alice away from the transporter.

"Now!" At that last shout, Minoru pressed a button on the keyboard, causing the transporter to activate.

As soon as the doors open, the portal started to pull Spectra and Gus in. It took everything in their power to try not to get sucked in, but soon enough, both were forced through. The second both went in, the transporter's doors were closed.

"Man, that was close," Dan sighed in relief.

"Pretty good reflexes, Dan," Alice commented. Upon realizing that the boy was still holding onto her, she added, "I'm okay. You can let me go anytime now."

Dan looked down at the girl and realized how close he was to her and hastily released his hold onto the Russian.

Minoru, on the other hand, noticed something wrong with the transporter. "Doctor Michael, the machine! It's shorting out!"

"Got it!" The old doc quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the contents onto the device, cooling it down.

* * *

By the time everyone reunited at the lab, the sun was up, and the dimensional transporter... so to say, it was a wreck.

"So Spectra and Gus have been sent back to New Vestroia?" Mira asked, after being told what happened to their enemies from Dan and Minoru. "I guess they're out of our hair for now."

"If they were sent back, what about Lync? What happened to him?" the female Haos Resistance brawler asked.

Baron, who saw the Ventus Vexos last, answered, "Well, you got me. Once I trashed his Bakugan, he took off into the woods and I completely lost him."

Seth, bringing his attention to the machine, said, "The transporter seems like it's in a bad shape. Is it still good to use, Doctor Michael?"

"I'm afraid that last warp was too much for it," he answered. "I'll have to rebuild it from scratch before I can send anyone back again."

None of the Resistance took that news so well.

"What?! My parents! They'll ground me for staying over in another dimension!" Baron exclaimed.

"And what about our Bakugan pals?!" Dan questioned. "Hydron turned them into statues!"

"And let's not forget our other friends back in New Vestroia," Minoru added. "We have to help them free the Bakugan!"

"We must complete our mission to free them all," Drago agreed.

"Please, Doctor Michael. Can't you fix it just enough for one more trip?" Dan pleaded.

"I think so, Dan. But it will take me some time," the professor answered.

"He has a point. I'm not a mechanic, but I can tell that this machine may take days or even weeks to get fixed. Plus, there's also the fact that he has to test it to make sure nothing happens to us as we're going through the portal," Seth pointed out.

"Then... what do we do in the meantime?" Baron asked.

"Slumber party~!" answered Julie, so positively. "We'll make a new plan to save the Bakugan! And have popcorn and watch movies-"

Not believing what she was hearing, Runo yelled, "Are you for real, Julie?! The whole planet's at stake here! This isn't a party, Julie! We need a serious strategy!"

Minoru let out some heavy coughs. "Can we do it in a warmer area?" Felgrand requested. "It may not be so bad right now, but I'd rather not have my brawler get really sick while we're here."

"We can do it in my house back in Japan," Dan suggested. "That okay, guys?"

At his suggestion, a certain Resistance was all for the idea, one hundred and ten percent. "It's more than okay, Master Dan! It's awesome! Totally awesome!"

"Well someone's excited," Reaper muttered.

"That'd be an understatement coming from Baron," Seth agreed.

The group then heard what sounded like a plane nearby. "Hey. Looks like our ride is here," Runo informed, looking outside.

Everyone walked out and saw a private jet landing near the entrance of the lab.

"Whoa. Where'd you guys get a pirate jet?" Seth asked in an amazed tone.

"Well, this is what happens when you're friends with a rich kid," Runo answered.

As they got to the airstair, the main Battle Brawlers were saying their farewells to Alice.

"See you. Good luck," Runo said.

"Good-bye, Alice!" Julie said, giving the Russian a hug.

"We're counting on you, Doctor Michael," Dan said to her grandfather.

"Don't worry," he assured him.

The group then heard screaming and looked to see someone fall off a tree, with some snow piling on top of him. Emerging from the pile of snow was none other than-

"Lync!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Hey. It looks like you're stuck with us for a while," Dan told the Ventus brawler.

"Yeah. A little birdie told me," Lync said.

"So? What are you going to do?" At Mira's question, the boy was silent.

"Want to come with us?" Dan kindly offered.

Lync smirked at what was coming out of his mout hand said, "Like I need you. I can find my own way back without you amateurs."

Not amused with the answer, Dan said, "Whatever. Suit yourself then! We're out of here."

The rest of the group boarded the plane. As she walked up the steps, Minoru stood in place and looked back to Lync. "Are you sure you don't want to come along with us?" she asked, getting everyone's attention. "We don't have to be enemies right now."

As much as Lync didn't want to go with them, truth is, he was prideful, and he actually didn't want to be alone.

"Ignore him, Minoru. The guy doesn't want to have anything to do with us," Dan told her.

"Master Dan is right. Just leave him," Baron supported.

Reluctantly, the girl continued up and boarded the plane. As soon as she was up, they headed to their next destination; Japan.


End file.
